New Act to the Show
by rebanellsays
Summary: Reba McEntire and her husband Narvel are loving life, but something comes along to shake it up! (Summary sucks, stories bette r then it sounds!) I made Reba and Narvel ten years younger then they are now, but they look like they do today. It's my first story so...yeah:)
1. Chapter 1

Reba laid on the couch scrolling through her phone wearing her pajamas, while her husband sat cross legged on the floor digging through their ginormous movie box. "You find one yet?" Every free Friday they had at home they'd drag out their box of old movies and have a sort of date night in their living room.

Narvel dug through the box and shook his head. "Not yet." He glanced over at his wife and grinned. She looked so adorable in his oversized sweater and her flannel pajama pants. She had no make up on and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. "You could help too ya know!" he teased.

Reba put her phone down and looked over at Narvel. "If I must." she dramatically heaved herself up and slid off the couch and shuffled across the carpet over to him on her knees. Narvel laughed at how childish she was acting and went back to looking in the box. Reba glanced in it and pulled out Forever Love. "Let's watch this." She said grinning knowing how her husband would react.

Narvel glanced at the movie then went back to looking."Nope."

Reba tried not to laugh and crawled behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aw, why not?"

He turned his head towards her and scoffed. "Call me crazy but I don't like seeing my wife cry. And i'm not to fond of the love scene either."

"But that's my favorite scene!" Narvel glared at her and went back to the movies. Reba laughed and kissed her husbands cheek before crawling next to him and sitting down. "I'm just kidding ya big baby." as she teased while picking up a pile of movies.

He laughed dryly. "Ha, ha, ha, so funny!"

Reba chuckled and looked through the movies she pulled out. "Sound of Music, 9 to 5, oh! Let's watch The Water Boy!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Narvel chuckled. "Sounds good." He kissed the side of her head then stood up. "You put the movie in, i'll grab the popcorn."

Reba nodded and crawled over to the dvd player and set it up to put the movie in while Narvel went to the kitchen.

Moments later Narvel returned with a big bowl of popcorn. "Ready?" he asked while sitting down on the couch and propping his feet up on the table.

"Mhm." she hit play on the dvd player then sat down next to Narvel who instantly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She reached over Narvel and grabbed a pillow placing it on his lap, before laying down and turning towards the tv. Narvel chuckled and played with her hair while focusing on the tv.

Not ten minutes later they heard the front door open and sighed. "I'm betting it's Shelby." Narvel guessed.

"I'm betting it's Brandon." she replied while still watching the movie.

"You're on red." He challenged causing her to chuckle.

Seconds later Shelby walked up behind the couch. "Hey mom, dad."

"I win." Narvel nudged his wife.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Hi honey, what chya doin here?"

"I left my charger here." He sat on the back of the couch.

"Don't sit on the furniture like that." Narvel said while smacking his knee.

Shelby rolled his eyes and stood up. "You wanna watch a movie with us?" Reba offered.

"Sure." he walked over to the front of the couch. "Mom can you move your legs?"

"Nope." she responded without taking her eyes off the tv. She was laying on her stomach with her head on Narvel's lap facing the television.

"Mom please. Where am i gonna sit?"

"The floor's comfortable." Narvel grinned at Reba and shrugged when Shelby looked at him.

"Fine, if you won't move." Without warning Shelby sat down on his mother's back.

"Umph. Shelby!" Reba exclaimed while she felt crushed under her son's weight. He wasn't that heavy, but he was still twice the size of Reba. "What are you doin?"

"Just sittin." he said casually while putting his feet on the coffee table like his dad.

"Yeah, on me! Get off!" she exclaimed while trying to roll over but Shelby had her pinned down to the couch.

"Nope." he said while grabbing a handful of popcorn and keeping his eyes on the screen.

Reba looked up at Narvel pouting. He put his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me babe, this is between you and Shelby." he chucked as he watched her huff and blow a piece of hair out of her face before dropping her head back in his lap.

"Shelby Steven McEntire Blackstock get off of me. Now!" she tried to sound authoritative but with him pushing the air out of her it came out more as a whine.

"What are you gonna do? Ground me?" he said smugly.

"No." Shelby crossed his arms in triumph. "But I will tan your hide." Well that got him to move. He quickly jumped up and took a step away from the couch. Reba sat up fixing her shirt and curled up next to Narvel who immediately wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Shelby felt bad that he..well sat on her and he quickly apologized. "Mom you didn't have to move, i'm sorry. You can lay down if you want."

"And risk you sitting on me again, pshh yeah right!" she scoffed.

"I'm not gonna sit on you again!" he defended himself. "I'll sit on the floor!"

Reba laughed and shook her head. "Shelby it's fine. Sit down. Besides i'd rather much be closer to your father." she said looking at Narvel flirtatiously.

Narvel grinned and Shelby gagged. "Maybe i don't want anyone near me." he said looking down at Reba.

Reba wrapped her arm around his waist and layed her head on his chest while squeezing him tight. "To bad you're mine. I can do whatever i want with you."

"Does that mean i can do whatever i want to you then?" he said while lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"Boy I hope so." Narvel grinned and kissed her while moving his and from under her chin to cup her face. She moved her arm from around his waist and placed her hand on his chest. Shelby awkwardly looked down at his feet and played with his hands. Narvel traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth and allowed him to run his tongue along her teeth and the roof of her mouth while he moved his hand to her hair and grabbed it, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he leaned closer into her.

Shelby cleared his throat but his parents didn't pull away from each other. "I'm still here!" he exclaimed.

Narvel pulled away but kept his eyes on his wife's and his hand in her hair while her arm remained wrapped around his neck, her other hand clenching the side of his t-shirt. They stared at each other lustfully, both of them breathing hard. "Then leave." he simply stated while still looking at his wife. Shelby rolled his eyes as his parents continued to stare at each-other intensely and headed for the front door. "Turn the t.v. off on your way out." with that he pulled Reba into a kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Shelby gagged in disgust and turned off the tv before practically running out of the house. He was glad his parents were still happily in love, but he could do without seeing them battling it out with their tounges.

Narvel leaned into Reba untill she was pressed into the back of the couch. He grabbed her hand that was gripping his shirt and wrapped it around his neck then placed his hand on her upper thigh. He continued to kiss her while he slid his hand to the inside of her thigh squeezing it.

Reba moaned and pulled away, resting her forehead on his shoulder panting. Her skin felt on fire every where he touched her and his kiss was earth shattering. She felt Narvel's hand slip under her sweater and run his hand up and down her side. They hadn't been intimate in over a month. Not that they didn't want to, they're schedule kept them so busy they didn't have time. This was the first Friday they had to themselves in a month. She felt Narvel kiss her cheek then trail his way down to her jaw then neck. She sighed in content and pulled away to look at him. She gently pulled his head from her neck and cupped his face in her hands. She ran her thumbs gently across the skin under his eyes while she studied his face. "Everything ok?"

She focused on his eyes when she heard his voice.

She nodded and gave a small smile. "I just really love you."

Narvel smiled and cupped her hand that was holding his face. "Well i really love you to." he gave her a small sweet kiss before standing up without letting go of her hand. "Let's go to bed."

Reba smiled and stood up, before she took one step Narvel scooped her up in his arms and headed for the staircase. She hit the light switch as they were walking by it and let Narvel carry her to their room were they showed each other their love.


	2. Suprise

Reba sat in her dressing room getting ready to shoot a new scene for Malibu Country. She was joking around with her make-up and hair artist Brett and someone knocked on the door, she wiped away the tears that came from laughing so hard. "Come in."

Lily walked in holding a vase of flowers. "Looks like someone," she handed the flowers to Reba and sat down next to her "has a secret admirer."

Reba laughed and picked up the card. "Roses are red, violets are blue, nothing's as sweet, as loving you." she put her hand over her heart and pouted her lips. "Aww, that's so cute!"

"Corny but definitely cute." Brett said while taking the card from her and examining it. Reba smiled and admired the roses and violets mixed together.

"Let's hope your husband doesn't find out." Lily quipped.

Reba scoffed and looked over at Lily. "It was probably said husband who sent them."

Lily shrugged. "I found the delivery guy just wandering around the set!"

"Honey if it was Narvel wouldn't he give them to you directly?" Brett asked. Reba shrugged. "What'd he do to piss you off?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"He got you flowers." Brett gestured to the flowers. "but he didn't deliver them up front. What'd he do?"

"He didn't do anything. He probably just wanted to be nice." she exclaimed while looking at the card again. The little white card had a shiny gold design around the border and the words were typed in neat cursive.

"They're gorgeous. You should be extra nice to him to night." Brett said. Reba's cheeks went red and she snapped her head up from the card to look at Brett shocked.

"Can we not talk about...that." she said shyly.

"Well you publicly display it!" Lily chimed in.

"We do not!" she defended her and Narvel. They didn't show that much affection in public...did they?

"I've seen that man grab your behind plenty of times." Lily quipped.

"Not to mention the times i've seen you smack his!"

All the blood went to Reba's cheeks and she looked down at her lap embarrassed. She and Narvel tended to get a little..touchy with each other but she didn't think anyone noticed and they always tried to keep it at an appropriate level.

"Not to mention the little baseball game i walked in on the other day."

Brett's voice brought Reba out of her thoughts and she looked at him confused. "What? We weren't playing baseball."

"Sweetie when i came in here you and Narvel were somewhere between second and third base. You two would've made a home run if i hadn't walked in."

Reba's eyes widened when she got his reference. "Well..." she tried to defend herself. "You should've knocked!"

"You shouldn't be doing it on the couch." Lily teased.

"They probably need us on set now!" She stood up, desperately trying to switch the conversation. Lily and Brett looked at each other and smirked before standing up to follow Reba.

As she was walking to the door Reba felt light headed and stumbled a little. She quickly held onto the door frame and clenched her eyes close. Lily and Brett looked at each other worried. Lily put her hand on Reba's shoulder. "Honey are you ok?"

Reba opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine." Lily looked at her unconvinced, Reba ignored her and tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling she had in her head. She let go of the door frame and slowly walked out of the dressing room only to stumble and fall back against the wall.

"No you're not." Lily quickly went to her side and wrapped Reba's arm around her neck and wrapped her own arm around Reba's waist.

"Here I got her." Brett quickly went to Reba's side and scooped her up taking her from Lily. He carried her back into the dressing room and laid her down on the couch.

"I'm fine.." Reba said quietly. She felt like all of the energy was drained out of her.

"No you're not, Brett go find Narvel." Brett nodded and quickly left the room to go find Narvel.

"We don't need to get Narvel i'm fine!" she tried to sit up but fell back against the couch.

"You're not fine. So shut up and stay down while we wait for Narvel."

"You're nice." Reba muttered.

"Well how else am i supposed to get a stubborn redhead to listen to me." Lily quipped.

Reba gave her a small smile before closing her eyes and frowning while placing her hand on her stomach. She slowly sat up and leaned forward. "I think i'm gonna be sick." she croaked out.

"Let's get you to the bathroom." she quickly helped Reba up and guided her towards the bathroom. Halfway there Reba gagged and stopped, covering her mouth. She dropped to her knees lurching forward and throwing up in a near by plant. Lily kneeled down next to her and held her hair back with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

Reba laid her forehead on her arm that was leaning on the rim of the pot. She heaved and lifted her head to throw up again just as Narvel walked in. He quickly went to his wife's side and Lily moved out of the way. Narvel replaced Lily and held her hair back while she threw up everything she had in her stomach. He looked over his shoulder at Lily and Brett. "Can you tell the director Reba's sick?"

"I'm not sick! Just give me a minute and i'll be out there." Reba protested.

"Reba you're sick." He said in a stern voice. Lily and Brett nodded before leaving the room. Narvel rubbed soothing circles on her back while she continued to throw up. "Are you ok?"

"For now." she groaned. Narvel gently scooped her up and carried her the short distance to the couch. "I can walk ya know."

Narvel chuckled and set her down on the couch carefully. "I know, but I also know if i didn't carry you you'd be to lazy to get up and walk to the couch yourself." He sat down on the coffee table in front of her as she turned on her side and closed her eyes. "You tend to be lazy sometimes. Especially when you're sick."

Reba groaned. "I don't know where it came from, I was fine this morning!"

"I know." he cupped the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He took his other hand and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you just need to get some sleep. I'm gonna go talk to the director then take you home."

"No. Narvel just give me a couple minutes and i'll be ok." she protested.

"Reba you're not ok, I think the plant would agree with me!"

Reba sighed and stopped arguing knowing it was no use, her husband was just as stubborn as she was. "I'm sorry."

"For getting sick?" Reba nodded. "Darlin you've got absolutely nothin to be sorry about."

She frowned and tucked her arm under head trying to get comfortable. "I feel bad, i probably just ruined everyones schedule."

"You can't help getting sick." he said while pushing her hair away from her face.

"Just cause i'm sick doesn't mean i can't work."

"Reba i'm pretty sure you just threw up your actual stomach. You can't work. And they'll probably just film the scenes you aren't in. Relax. You'll be better in a couple days." Reba nodded before leaning over the edge of the couch and throwing up...all over Narvel's shoes.

Narvel nodded and patted Reba's back. "Yeah we need to get you home."

Two days later and Reba was still throwing up. Just the sight or thought of food would have her running for the toilet. Narvel became more and more concerned. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She was laying on their bed with her head in the pillow after having just thrown up minutes earlier. "Reba I think you should go see a doctor."

"No." her voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Honey you're scaring me. You've barely eaten and whatever you do eat you throw up. It's not healthy."

She turned on her back and glared at her husband. "I'm sorry that me being sick disgusts you."

"What? Reba you're not making sense. I'm concerned. You need to go to the doctor." he looked down at Reba and saw her crying. "Honey why are you crying?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know!" Reba sobbed.

" Aww honey." he laid down next to Reba. She clung on to his shirt collar and sobbed into his shoulder.

She began hiccuping and ranting while Narvel tried to soothe her. "I don't-hic-know why i'm-hic-crying or throwing up i just-hic-want it to stop!"

Narvel rubbed her back. "You're going to get up, get dressed, and go to the doctors."

Reba groaned and rolled away from Narvel burying her head in the pillow. Suddenly over her crying fit. "I don't like doctors. I'll suffer through it."

He sighed. "No one likes the doctors, but ya have to go to get better."

"I'm not goin." Her voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Yes you are. Get up." Narvel commanded.

"No."

"Reba Nell McEntire Blackstock get up right now."

"Go away." Narvel sighed and stood up from the bed, yanking the blanket off her and tossing it on the floor. Reba groaned and hid her head under the pillow. "Stop."

"Get out of bed." he said while crossing her arms.

"No."

"Alright then." he walked to the foot of the bed, and grabbed Reba's ankles before attempting to pull her out of bed.

Reba's eyes widened and she quickly held onto the head board before Narvel could pull her off. "Knock it off!"

"Not until you're out of this bed and on your way to the doctors." he said while still tugging at his wife.

"Narvel cut it out!"

"No." he tugged again but lost his grip and fell back on the floor.

"Oh!" Reba frantically climbed off the bed and kneeled next to her husband, running her hands over his body checking for injuries. "Baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he said while propping himself up on his elbows. He placed his finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him. "But you're not. Reba go to the doctors." Reba avoided his eyes and he sighed. "Please."

Reba looked back at him and she sighed . "Fine."

"Thank you." Reba stood up and helped Narvel stand up before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Narvel tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel while waiting for the light to turn red. He glanced over at Reba, who had been silent for the past thirty minutes and starring out the window. "Everything ok honey?" Reba turned towards Narvel and forced a small smile. She nodded and turned back to look out the window without saying anything.

The light turned green and he began to drive. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He noticed she gripped his hand extremely tight. They pulled into the hospitals parking lot and parked. Reba let go of his hand and was about to open the door when Narvel switched the door lock on. "What are you doin?" she asked turning towards him.

"Reba what's goin on?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go." she tried to open the door but the child lock was still on. "Narvel unlock the door."

"No."

"Narvel." she was getting frustrated

"We're not getting out of this car until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong! Why don't you believe me!" she raised her voice..

Narvel also raised his voice. He took off his seat belt and turned towards her. "Because i know you Reba! You haven't said a single word since we've gotten in the car, now tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong!" she said exasperated.

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because i'm scared!" she yelled out. Narvel looked at her concerned. She ignored him and crossed her arms, turning to look out the window. She tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you scared?" he touched her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"It's nothing just forget it."

"No i'm not just gonna forget it. Reba why are you scared?" he put a hand on her shoulder and when she didn't pull away he turned her towards him. His heart nearly broke in two when he saw the tears streaming down her face. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took her hands in his. "Honey why are you scared?"

"What if something is wrong? What if i'm not ok Narvel? I can't deal with...i'm scared that there's gonna be something, that will take me away from you and Shelby." She said through tears.

Narvel pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He took in the sent of her hair as he held her. He never thought of that. He just thought of her current state of health. It couldn't be anything serious or long term could it? It couldn't be. He wouldn't be able to handle it if it was. He fought down the lump in his throat and focused back on his wife. "Reba you will be just fine. Nothing is ever gonna take you away from Shelby, or from me, i won't let that happen."

"But what if it does?"

Narvel pulled away from her and cupped her face, leaning his forehead against hers. "I WON'T let it happen. Do you understand me?" Reba nodded the best she could and Narvel kissed her forehead, lingering for a minute. He pulled her into another hug and kissed the side of her head. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." she pulled away from him and checked her make up in the mirror, fixing any smudges. Narvel told her to wait there as he got out of the car and jogged to her side, opening the door for her. She flipped the mirror closed and took his hand hopping out of the car. "Thanks."

"No problem." he closed the door and took her hand, heading towards the entrance.

They walked into the building and up to the receptionists desk. "Hi, i have an appointment with ." Narvel stood besides her, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Name?" the receptionists asked without looking from her paperwork.

"Reba Blackstock." The receptionist searched through her computer and told them the doctor would be with them shortly.

Narvel led her to the waiting room and sat down, intertwining their fingers. "You ok?"

"Well i haven't puked within the last hour so that's a plus." she gave him a dry smile before picking up a magazine with her free hand. She flipped through it as Narvel watched. He flipped back a page and she looked at him confused.

"Look." he pointed to a small picture of her on stage at one of her concerts.

"Huh didn't even see that."

"You look beautiful." he said while starring at her.

Reba was looking down at the magazine. "Thanks, last month was a good month!" she laughed.

"I'm talking about now."

Reba looked at him with a shy smile.

" ." Reba and Narvel both stood up as the nurse called Reba.

"Do you want me to come with?" Narvel asked.

"No, i'll be ok." Narvel nodded before kissing the side of her head and watching her follow the nurse behind the doors.

"Hello Reba, nice to see you again." Doctor Greene walked in checking his clip board. Reba sat on the bed with the paper sheet on it.

"Nice to see you to ." She crossed her legs.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked sitting on a stool.

"I've been really sick the last couple of days, and I never get sick, let alone for this long."

"Hmm, well let's take a look." He did his regular check up and wrote it down on his chart. "Everything looks fine, describe how you've been feeling?"

"Well i'll throw up alot,and then i'll be fine. Then i'll throw up again." She tried to explain. She was a little confused herself.

The doctor nodded and wrote on his chart. He asked her questions without looking up from his clip board. "Are you on any new medication?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

Reba's eyes widened and she blushed. "Yes."

"When's the last time you had intercourse?"

"What's this got to do with anythin?" She asked embarassed. There was no issue, she was just shy when it came to that stuff.

"Just getting information to see what's going on. So the last time you had intercourse?"

"Monday."

The doctor nodded and wrote down on his chart before putting it down and looking at Reba. "Allright, Reba we're gonna get a blood test done and i'll need a urine sample. I'll be right back." Reba nodded and fiddled with her thumbs as the doctor left the room.

45 minutes later

Reba jumped when the doctor walked in. She'd been on edge and pacing ever since they took her blood. She just wanted to get out of there. "Alright Reba, we have your results, why don't you sit down."

Reba nodded but didn't sit down. "Everything's fine right, it's fine. It has to be. I'm not dieing am i?." She rambled histerically while grabbing the doctor's collar and pulling him towards her. "Please tell me i'm not dieing!"

The doctor chuckled and placed his hands on her arms. "Reba you're not dieing." She nodded while the doctor guided her to the bed and helped her sit down. He waited untill she'd calmed down till he talked to her again. "So from what we got from your blood test and urine sample, you're perfectly healthy."

"Oh thank God!" Reba exclaimed in relief while placing a hand over her chest. Then her face fell. "Wait then why am I sick?"

"Well," the doctor said with a smile. "You're pregnant."

Reba's eyes widened and she stared at the doctor. "What?"

"About 5-6 weeks."

"But I can't...are you sure?"

The doctor laughed. "I'm quite sure, you've got a baby in there."

Reba looked at him confused. "But after I had Shelby the doctor said it was highly unlikely i'd ever get pregnant again!"

"Well you did and you are."

"But I'm old!" She exclaimed.

" you're 48, there are women older then you having babies and they're just fine. Everything is fine and you're perfectly healthy. Now if you'll excuse me I have another patient to deal with. Congratulations."

Reba sat there shocked too shocked to move or say anything. She was having a baby.


	3. Don't Tell

Narvel paced in the waiting room waiting for Reba. It'd been at least an hour since he'd last saw her. He was going nuts! She should be done by now shouldn't she? Why would they need to keep her back there that long? What was going on?

"Sir are you all right?"

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the receptionist looking at him concerned. He nodded and gave her a small smile before sitting down and nervously tapping his foot. He shouldn't worry. She was probably fine. Knowing his wife she probably struck up a conversation with someone on her way out and lost track of time. Narvel tried to convince himself that everything was fine, but his mind couldn't help but think of all the things that could be wrong. He jumped out of his seat when he saw her walking towards him and pulled her into a hug. "Reba! What took so long?" he asked pulling back and looking at her. She looked uneasy.

"They just wanted to..to make sure everything was ok." she said while tugging at her shirt and smoothing it out. "C'mon let's go." she walked past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait, do they know why you're sick?"

She raised her eyebrows and bit her lips. "Umm yeah."

He waited for her to say more. She avoided his gaze and played with her ring. "Well are you gonna tell me?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth before shutting it. What if he didn't want a baby. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the situation herself. She was gonna have the baby, no question about that, but what if Narvel didn't feel the same way. What if he left. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she forced them down. Damn hormones. "It's just a stomach virus. The doctor said I should be better in no time." she forced a smile.

Narvel smiled back at her. "That's great!" he said while pulling her into another hug.

Reba tried to force a smile while he hugged her. "Yeah..super great..."

...

"Hey Reba! I see your feeling better!" the director greeted.

"Hi Tony." she gave him a weak smile while heading towards her dressing room. Narvel made her wait a couple days before being able to work again. She still hadn't told him about the newest addition to the Blackstock family. She had no clue how he would react, and that scared the heck out of her. She'd been pretty good at hiding her morning sickness, probably because she'd been somewhat avoiding Narvel since the doctors office. Every time he entered a room she'd leave, saying very little. It wasn't fair to him, but she didn't know what else to do to keep him from finding out.

"Hey Reebs you feeling any better?"

Reba looked up at Jai and gave him a forced smile. Her stomach..or the baby..had been acting up all morning and she just wanted to lie down in her dressing room until she was called to set. "Yeah i'm great!" she said overly happy.

Jai raised his eyebrows at her behavior then waved it off. "Fantastic, we should do lunch! I know this great italian place, the garlic bread is to die for!" he rambled. Reba took a deep breathe and tried her hardest not to gag. "You ok Mami? You're looking a little pale, well, paler then you usually are."

"Yeah..i'm fi.." she paused mid sentence and held up her finger. "If you'll excuse me" she covered her mouth and hurried to her dressing room.

Jai watched her confused. "Is that a no to lunch?" he called after her.

"Was that Reba?" Lily asked while walking up to Jai with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. We were talking and she just rushed off. She didn't look to good."

Lily pursed her lips and walked down the hall to Reba's dressing room. "Reba?" she knocked on the door. When she didn't get a response she opened the door and peaked her head in. When she didn't see anyone she walked in.

A minute later Reba walked out of the bathroom looking extremely pale and extremely tired. "Lily, hi. What are you doin here?" she tried to sound upbeat and happy but you could her the strain in her voice.

"I was just seeing how you were feeling. Jai said you didn't look to good."

"I'm fine. No need to worry." She forced a smile. She'd been having to force them a lot this past week.

"Uh-huh. So Narvel said it was a stomach virus?" Lily questioned. She knew something was up, she just wasn't sure what.

"Yup." Reba played with her hands. She just wanted to lay down and sleep. Plus Lily looking like she could see right through her didn't calm her nerves.

"What kind?" Lily pressed, she crossed her arms and stared at Reba.

"Oh you know.." she kept her eyes on her feet. "The stomach kind."

"Quit lying."

"I'm not lyin! What does it matter, i'm not even sick anymore." Why did Lily need to press the issue farther? She was exhausted and just wanted to get the day done with. Man she forgot how tiring pregnancy could be.

"The hell you're not. Reba it's not a stomach virus you would be better by now. What's going on?"

Reba grew irritated, and her stomach was still upset. That didn't make for a happy Reba. "It's none of your business! I'm fine, why can't you just leave it at that!"

Lily sighed. She never snapped like this. She stepped forward and put her hands on Reba's shoulders. "Honey, we're all worried about you. Especially Narvel. I talked to him this morning and he said you've been acting distant lately."

Reba held back tears and tried to remain strong. "Everyone needs to stop worrying about me! I'm fine!"

"Reba people are gonna worry about you wether you like it or not." She tucked a piece of Reba's hair behind her ear. Reba teared up and tried her hardest not to break down. "We all care about you honey. Especially Narvel. Don't leave him in the dark."

Reba huffed as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm pregnant Lily." That was the first time she'd said it aloud and it made it real to her. Her body obviously accepted the fact she was pregnant, but her mind hadn't. Not until now.

Lily looked at Reba and squeezed her shoulders. "Well I think that is wonderful news."

Reba raised her eyebrows and looked down at her fingers, playing with her wedding ring. "You would think so." Lily brushed her hair to the side and pulled her into a hug. Reba clenched her eyes closed and began crying while hugging her back. Lily gently rocked her back and forth while stroking her hair. After a couple minutes Reba calmed down and pulled away from Lily, wiping her face with her sleeves. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. "Hormones." she tried to joke.

"Honey why are you crying? You're having a baby. That's wonderful."

"I'm really scared Lily. I never thought i'd have to do this whole baby thing again. I'm a lot older, i barely knew what i was doing the first time, and I don't know if I can do it." the tears were rolling freely down her face at this point.

"Reba, Shelby is a wonderful young man, all because of you and Narvel. You two raised him and he's just fine. And have you talked to a doctor yet?"

Reba nodded. "Yes, he said everything's fine right now, but .."

Lily cut her off. "No butts, if a doctor said you're fine, then you're perfectly healthy to have this baby. Your age isn't an issue."

"It's not that simple Lily."

"Do you love this baby?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Reba stuttered. "That's not the point, i can't..."

Lily cut her off again. "It's a yes or no question Reba. Do you love your baby?"

Reba placed her hand on her stomach subconsciously. "Of course I do...I just.."

Lily cut her off once again and Reba huffed. "Then you'll be ok. I know how much you love kids and I know the doctor's told you it'd be basically impossible to have another baby after Shelby. But look were you're at now. God's giving you a little miracle. You love this baby and that's all that matters."

"Well it also matters how the father feels to." Reba said as she walked past Lily to sit at the make up table. She placed her head in her hands and sighed.

Lily looked at Reba confused and walked up behind her putting her hand on her back. She looked at Reba in the mirror. "Did Narvel say something bad? If he did I have a shotgun, and not the prop one they make me use!" Lily switched into protective mode. Reba was like a daughter to her.

"No he didn't say anything." she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "He doesn't even know."

"What?" Reba Nell you have got to tell him!"

"I know that and I will. I'm just waiting for the right time."She couldn't tell Lily that she doubted her husband, she didn't even know why she did. She had no reason to. She looked at Lily through the mirror. "Please don't tell him. Or anyone." she pleaded. Lily reluctantly sighed and nodded her head. Reba stood up and pulled Lily into a hug. "Thank you...for everything."

"Of course baby." she returned Reba's hug and pulled away when there was a knock on the door. Reba turned towards the mirror and tried to make herself look decent after crying.

Narvel walked in shifting through papers and looked up to see Lily and his wife, who'd obviously been crying. "Hi Lily. Honey what's wrong?" he wrapped his arm around Reba's shoulder and looked down at her. Lily slipped out of the room quietly.

"Oh Lily and i were just talkin and it got a little emotional. You know us girls."

He looked down at his wife skeptical. She never cried unless it was something big or really personal. "You sure that's all that's it?"

"Yup." she unwrapped Narvel's arm from around her and headed for the door. "I should go see if they need me on set."

He caught her hand and gently pulled her back. "I just talked to them, they won't need you for another twenty minutes. "So how's your morning been?"

"It's been alright." she wanted to get out of there and away from him. And she hated that she was feeling that way towards her husband. She missed being near him, and talking to him any chance she got. But she couldn't do that without thinking about the baby. The baby. Would Narvel really leave? Of course he wouldn't . She was silly for even thinking that, but what if he didn't want the baby? Reba teared up and wrapped her arms around Narvel's waist laying her head on his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you to." he pulled away enough to look at her and cupped her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as she looked up at him. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing." She laid her head on his chest again and held him as close to her as she could. "I just wanted you to know that."

Narvel hugged his wife closer to him and kissed the top of her head. She hadn't been acting like herself the last couple of days and it was really starting to worry him.

...

"Hey have you seen Reba?" Narvel asked a couple of the set workers. It was the end of the day and he was ready to go, he just needed his wife.

"Yeah I think she went to her dressing room after the last scene."

Narvel nodded and waved bye to them before heading to her dressing room. "Reba?" he called while walking in. He chuckled when he saw her sleeping on the couch, her arm hanging off the side, snoring lightly. He kneeled down in front of the couch and gently shook her. "Reba, honey, wake up."

Reba woke up startled and flung her arm up accidentally hitting Narvel in the chin. "Huh!" she looked around confused before rubbing her eyes and looking at him. "I'm sorry honey. I just kinda dozed off."

He rubbed his chin and grinned. "It's all right, are you ready to go? Or do you wanna spend the night here." he said with a grin.

Reba playfully slapped his chest before sitting up. "Let's go home."

Narvel helped her up as she yawned and helped her put her coat on. "I'm tired." she mumbled with her eyes half closed leaning heavily against Narvel as they headed out to the car.

Narvel chuckled. "I know." he opened the door for her and helped her climb in. By the time he made his way to the drivers seat she was already asleep. He grinned and shook his head before driving home. "Reba, we're home." She climbed out of the car and headed for the house. "I'm gonna grab some stuff from the trunk and i'll be right in." Reba nodded and sleepily made her way into the house. Narvel came in a few minutes later. He set a couple boxes on the side table and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was headed to the stairs when he stopped and laughed. "Honey why are you on the stairs?"

Reba was sitting on the third or fourth step with her upper body laid down on the step above her lower body, and her arms tucked under her head with her eyes closed. "I was going up and I got tired."

"So you're just gonna sleep here?" he said with a laugh.

"No. I know you'd eventually carry me to the bed or couch. I don't really care." she yawned and buried her face in her arms.

Narvel shook his head grinning before setting his water down and carefully scooping her up in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck and let her head fall back against his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs into her bedroom and gently set her down on the end of the bed. She immediately laid down and curled up as Narvel grabbed some pajamas for himself. He turned around to see her almost asleep and set his pajamas on the bed. "Nu-uh. Come on Reba we gotta get you into your pajamas."

He pulled her up to stand and she groaned. He helped her out of her coat and went to their dresser to find her pajamas. Reba kicked off one of her boots and when she tried to get the other one off it wouldn't come off. She tugged at it repeatedly while standing on one foot before falling back on her butt. She started crying out of frustration and threw her boot at the boot that was still on her foot, which only resulted in her hurting her foot. She threw the boot across the room and it hit the wall with a thud. Narvel turned around at the noise and looked confused when he saw her sitting on the floor. "Honey what are you doin?"

"My stupid boot won't come off!" she said through tears.

"That's why you're upset? Aww honey." he kneeled down next to hear and took her foot, unzipping the side of the boot before pulling it off. "Maybe you should try unzipping it first?" Reba glared at him and stood up before grabbing the clothes on the bed . "Darlin' those are mine."

"I don't care." She wanted to go to bed more then anything right now and his pajamas were the closest. She quickly undressed and threw on Narvel's pj's before crawling under the covers, curling to the side and quickly falling asleep.

Narvel chuckled and quickly got ready for bed. He climbed into bed and turned the light off. He turned to look at his wife besides him. The moonlight coming in through their balcony glass door gave her an angelic look. He frowned and scrunched his nose. He wish she would tell him what was going on. It seemed like she was avoiding him and she barely talked to him since the doctors. Was there something she wasn't telling him? What was she scared of? He hated not knowing what was going on. What was happening that she couldn't tell him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Reba lightly snoring. He grinned down at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. God she was beautiful. He still didn't know how he got so lucky. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you Reba." he placed his hand over hers, which was lying on her stomach, before drifting off to sleep.

The next couple of days were the same as the ones before, if not worse. Reba continued to get sick and ignore Narvel. He would talk to her and she'd make up an excuse to get away. She felt awful and knew she couldn't keep doing it.

"Reba you have got to tell him."

Reba sighed and turned to look at Lily. She was the only one who knew she was pregnant. "I know."

"I'm serious Reba, you can't keep doin this. It's killing Narvel and i know it's killing you."

"I am serious! I'm tellin him tonight. I have it all planned out."

Lily looked at her skeptical. "You're gonna tell him tonight?"

Reba nodded. She held up her hand. "I swear."

"Alright. Now come on. We should probably get out there." Lily said heading for the door. Reba followed her and stopped at the couch, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Reba you alright?"

Reba waved it off. "Yeah, just a little light headed." Lily nodded before they both went on to set.

Reba sighed as she stood on set, Brett touching up her make up before they shot the scene. "Honey did we get the dress to small? It seems a little tight."

For the scene Reba had to wear a leather dress, that fit perfectly a couple weeks ago. Great. She was already gaining weight. "No, i've just been lackin in the fitness department!" she joked. Brett smiled before fixing her hair and hurrying off the set.

"Places everybody." the director shouted.

Reba took a deep breathe before taking her spot in the dressing room on the stage. Man this baby was not takin it easy on her. She heard the director yell action and she opened the curtain smiling, making a little pose.

"Hmm, maybe a belt." Juliette, or "June" said scrunching up her nose.

'June' started texting and Reba pulled the phone away with a smile. "Would you quit with the texting, give me that! SOS i'm stuck with my mom, get here quick." she read aloud the text. "SOS, i know what that means. You wanna be rescued, from me?"

"Oh my God, what are you guys, ah that's so weird." Sara, or 'Kim', walked into the scene.

Reba awkwardly walked across the set towards Sara. She stumbled and tripped, landing on her side. "Reba are you ok?" Sara and Juliette hurried towards her and helped her up.

"Uh..yeah." she tried to focus on one spot as they helped her up but it was a little complicated when the whole roomed seemed like it was spinning. As soon as she was standing up she passed out and fell forwards.

"Oh!" Sara quickly caught her and lowered her to the ground, laying her down with her head in her lap. The camera's stopped rolling and everyone panicked over what do. Lily and Brett ran onto the set and kneeled down next to Reba.

"I'm gonna go get Narvel." Juliette said standing up and running from the set.

Sarah nodded and looked down at Reba. "Reba?"

"Reba can you hear me?" Lily called.

"I called an ambulance. "The director yelled over the noise.

Lily nodded while praying that Reba and the baby would be all right.

...

Narvel sighed as he threw his coat over the back of the couch. He'd been in a meeting and he just wanted to relax so he stopped by Reba's dressing room before going to the set. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a picture on the side table and he picked it up smiling. It was of him and Reba. It was the photo she used for the Keep on Loving You slide show she had playing while she performed the song at an award show.

"Narvel!" Juliette burst through the door and Narvel set the picture down.

"Juliette, what are you doin here? Shouldn't you be on set?" he asked.

"Reba passed out." she said breathlessly. She'd been literally running all over the studio looking for him.

"What?" he asked standing up.

"We were filming and she just passed out in the middle of the scene, they called an ambulance!" she exclaimed worried.

Narvel ran out of the room with Juliette right behind him and ran on set to see them put her on a stretcher and head for the exits. "Reba!" he caught up to the stretcher and looked down to see his wife passed out with an oxygen mask on. "What happened?!" he asked Lily. They were both following the paramedics towards the ambulance.

"She was in the middle of a scene and she just passed out, no warning."

As they got outside Narvel groaned. Of course the paparazzi would be here. They were calling his and Lily's name while snapping pictures and he clenched his jaw. They hopped in the ambulance and headed for the hospital. "Is she ok? Why does she need a mask?"

"She needs the oxygen mask to stabilize her breathing. It was uneven when we got there. Now is she in any condition, or on any medication?" The paramedic asked.

Narvel shook his head. "No, no medication, and no..."

"She's pregnant." Lily cut him off. She wanted Reba to tell Narvel, but the medics needed to know.

The paramedic nodded while radioing in the information. Narvel stared at Lily completely shocked. "What?"

"She's pregnant."

Narvel looked at Lily speechless with his jaw agape, then down at his wife. She was pregnant?


	4. Chapter 4

Narvel sat with his head in his hands. He'd only been in the waiting room for twenty minutes but it seemed like forever. "Why would she not tell me?!" Reba was pregnant, they were pregnant..with a baby? They were having a baby...? His mind was still trying to register it.

"She's scared Narvel. But she said this morning that she was going to tell you tonight and then..well this happened." Lily sat next to him. She was extremely worried but she kept her cool. Narvel on the other hand looked like he was about to have a mental break down.

Narvel wiped his hand over his face. "What if she's not ok? What if something happens to her?!"

Lily smacked him on the shoulder. "Calm down. And stop thinking so negatively . We don't know what's going, so just hope for the best."

He sighed and leaned forward, putting his arms on his knees and hanging his head. " ?"

Narvel looked up and quickly stood, as well as Lily, when he saw the doctor approaching them. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine."

Narvel sighed in relief and ran his hand through his hair. His breath caught in his throat. "What about the baby?"

"They're both fine." The doctor reassured.

"Doc what happened?" Lily asked. "Why'd she faint?"

"Well you see, when your pregnant your circulatory system changes, which can lead to passing out or becoming dizzy. The body also obtains a higher requirement for fluids. And 's blood sugar and fluid count were extremely low. No wonder she passed out. Has she been eating regulary?"

"Well it's kinda hard when every time she eats it comes back up 5 minutes later." Lily quipped.

"Ah, morning sickness." the doctor said nodding.

"Can I go see her?" he asked. He really didn't care what the doctor had to say at the moment. His wife was ok and that's all that mattered right now.

"Yes, she's resting, so be careful not to disturb her." Narvel nodded as the doctor lead him to Reba's room.

The doctor left him alone and he entered her room quietly. He walked over to her bed and gently grabbed her hand. She was pregnant. They were having a baby. He remembered how ecstatic they were when she found out she was pregnant with Shelby, and how devastated she was when the doctor said it'd be a one in a million chance if she ever got pregnant again. Narvel chuckled. Of course Reba would find a way to prove them wrong, even if it was unintentional.

He looked at his wife and his eyes. traveled to her stomach. He hesitantly put his hand on it. There was a baby in there. His and Reba's baby. They're second little miracle. Narvel teared up and smiled. "Hi baby. I'm your daddy." Narvel smiled even more. 'I'm gonna be a daddy again.' He thought. He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead before leaving quietly. He found Lily in the cafeteria getting some coffee.

"Hey, is she ok?" she asked as Narvel walked up to her.

Yeah, she's sleeping. Lily, I don't want Reba to know that I know that she's pregnant."

She looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

"I want her to be comfortable enough to tell me. I don't want her to feel bad that i didn't find out through her. So can you please, not tell her i know."

Lily nodded and then squinted. "Have you been crying?"

"What? No!" He puffed his chest and tried to sound as manly as possible .

"Mhmm." Lily raised her eyebrows and smirked as she walked away.

"I wasn't crying!" Narvel called after Lily. He sighed and made his way back to Reba's room. He smiled when he saw her sitting up. "Hey sleepy head."

She turned her head towards Narvel and gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"How ya feelin?" He pulled up a chair besides her bed and took her hand.

"I'm alright. The doctor came in and talked to me."

"Well i'm glad. Boy you really know how to cause a scene! Everyone was super worried about you."

"Yeah, well you know me, always wantin attention!" she joked.

Narvel looked Reba over. Her beautiful pale skin. Fiery red hair. Her shining blue eyes. She was beautiful. And she was pregnant. He kept repeating that in his head. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Reba was pregnant. Lord he couldn't be happier. Sure he was still nervous about it, but he was having another baby with the woman that meant the world to him. He couldn't help but to be overjoyed. He stood up and kissed her. He pulled away and chuckled when he heard the heart monitor beep faster. "Glad to know I have that effect on you."

Reba blushed and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Mo-ron."

Narvel laughed. "I talked the doctor before coming in and he said you can leave after he does a quick check up."

"Sounds great." she said with a small smile.

He stared at her smiling. He couldn't get it out of his head. They were gonna have another baby. He'd wait for her to be comfortable enough to tell him, he didn't want her to feel deprived of being able to tell the news herself. His smile grew even wider as he pictured what their little baby might look like.

...

"Ice cream? At ten in the morning?" Narvel asked. He had walked in the kitchen to find Reba sitting on a stool at the island eating from the tub of ice cream.

"Why not?" she asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well, i mean..it's not your normal breakfast food." he said while pouring some coffee into his cup. He glanced at her trying to hide his grin. He knew why she was eating ice cream this early. She'd done the same thing with Shelby. It'd been three days since she passed out and she still hadn't told him. He wanted her to tell him herself, but he also disliked having to keep all this joy to himself. "You did the same thing when you were pregnant with Shelby."

Reba tensed before taking another bite of ice cream. "Why would you say that?"

"Because when you were pregnant with Shelby you'd always eat ice cream no matter what time of the day it was!"

She looked at him skeptically before shrugging. "I just wanted some ice cream."

Narvel laughed. "Can I hug you?"

"Why?" She looked at him a little weirded out. He had this big dopey grin on his face and he looked like he might jump up and down from excitement.

"Do I need an excuse to hug my wife!" he said while squeezing her tight from the side and kissing her head before sitting down on the stool next to her. He stared at her with a big grin as she ate.

Reba noticed him and slowly turned her head to look at him. "What are you doin?"

"Nothin." Narvel said with a big goofy grin.

"Well this nothin is creepin me out!" she stated.

"You just look very beautiful today." he said while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She squinted her eyes and looked at him skeptically. "What'd you do?"

"What?"

"You're bein nice to the point it's scary. What'd you do?"

Narvel laughed and shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Can't a man just love his wife?"

She stared at him before shrugging. "You want some?" she held up the ice cream tub.

"I'll have a bite." he took the spoon from Reba and took a big bite before scrunching his face in disgust and spitting it out in the sink. He got up to get water while coughing. "What the heck is that?"

"Ice cream." She said while picking up the spoon and getting more ice cream.

"I know that, what's in the ice cream?" he picked up the tub and sniffed it before putting it back down in disgust. "Is that hot sauce?" Reba nodded while taking another spoonful. "Why!"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "It sounded good."

"How can you eat that!" he asked before taking a gulp of water. She used ALOT of hot sauce.

"It's good." she said casually.

Narvel gagged and watched as his wife happily enjoyed her ice cream and hot sauce. He sighed, hoping she would tell him soon so she wouldn't stress herself out, and him for that matter. He just needed to play the waiting game.

"Craapp."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his wife. "What's wrong?" She handed him her phone and he saw a picture of her being loaded into the ambulance. He scrolled down and read the article aloud. "Reba McEntire passes out due to anorexia. Sources say the country singer has been starving herself for months hoping to look good for her new sitcom Malibu Country." He scoffed. "That's ridiculous. You eat more then me and Shelby combined."

Reba glared at him and took her phone back going through the article. "That's not the point. I don't want people gettin the wrong idea."

"Since when do you care about what the media says about you?"

"I don't but I don't want a close friend or someone in the family see this and them start to worry."

"How many times has the media written stories about you?" Narvel asked.

"I don't know, alot?" she shrugged.

"Exactly. And they all mean nothing. Don't let it get to you." He kissed her head before leaving the kitchen.

Reba sighed and put her phone down. She didn't know why the article bugged her so much. Of course she's had stories written about her before, and she usually just shrugged them off and laughed. Oh well. She blamed her uneasiness on the baby and got ready for the day.

...

"Hey Lily." Reba greeted while walking past.

"Hey liar."

Reba stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry what?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me a liar?"

Lily nodded and read her paper. "Yes. Yes I did."

Reba looked at her hoping she would continue. "Why?"

"Because you my redheaded little swindler, lied."

"What are you talkin about?" she smiled at a passing co-worker and lowered her voice. "I didn't lie."

Lily put her paper down and crossed her arms. "So Narvel knows about the baby?"

"Shh!" Reba shushed Lily and looked around to make sure no one heard. "I don't want people to know!"

"Especially your husband? Reba you promised me you were gonna tell him!"

"I know! And i am!"

"When? When you can't see your feet anymore!"

"I don't wanna just spring it on him, I don't know how he's gonna react!" she noticed a few people glancing at them so she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "I will tell him when it's the right time."

"Why are you so scared to tell him?" Lily had also lowered her voice.

"I'm not scared i'm just..I don't know what his reaction will be." Who was she kidding? She was terrified.

"Well why don't you tell him, and find out!" Lily said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

Reba glared at her. "What if he doesn't want another baby?"

"That's why you won't tell him? Honey don't worry about that. He's gonna be ecstatic."

Reba sat down next to her. "How would you know?" she scoffed.

Lily patted her shoulder. "Oh trust me, i just know." she picked up her paper and began reading it again.

Reba looked at her skeptically. "You know something."

"No I don't." Lily said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"You do to! Come on tell me!"

"I know nothing, go get ready for the show."

Reba scoffed. "Lily."

"Reba." she said her name in the same tone Reba had said hers.

"I'm gonna keep buggin you till you tell me!"

"Well keep buggin then cause i'm not tellin you nothin." She went back to reading her paper.

"Lily ,Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily.." Reba began saying her name in different tones over and over. Lily clenched her jaw and her grip on the paper tightened. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily.."

"Oh alright!" Lily snapped. Reba smiled big and leaned closer to Lily.

"Narvel knows about the baby." She probably shouldn't of told her, but she was getting tired of this whole secret thing.

Reba's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "W-Wha...How?!"

Lily sighed and put down her paper again. "We were in the ambulance and the paramedics needed to know. I couldn't tell them without Narvel finding out, and making sure you and the baby were ok was more important than his reaction."

"Narvel knows?"

"Yes, and he seemed pretty happy about it." Lily said with a smile.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Reba exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Lily asked confused.

"He didn't tell me he knew! And here i am stressing over this whole thing!"

"Reba, he wanted you to tell him yourself."

Reba completely ignored Lily. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna yell at him and then i'm gonna kill him." She got up and stormed away seething.

Lily sighed and started reading her paper again. "I'm to old for this crap."

...

Narvel yawned and walked through the front door. Right after they got done on set he had went over to Shelby's to help him unpack in his new apartment. He made Reba go home and she was more then willing. He didn't want her lifting heavy boxes or doing anything too active with the baby, so he told her they would be ok without her help.

He stopped at the living room entry where he saw his wife sitting on the couch cross legged in her pajamas.

Reba looked away from the tv and gave him a big smile. "Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Watchin tv, what's it look like." she said while picking up a bottle and taking a drink.

"Is that beer?"

"Yeah, want some?" she gestured the bottle towards him.

"I don't want any, why are you drinking?!" What was she doing? She was pregnant she couldn't drink! What is she, insane?!

"Well you see, ever since the prohibition ended in 1933, people no longer have to hide their drinkin! I'm celebratin that." she said sarcastically while taking a big gulp from the bottle.

"Ha. ha. Reba you can't drink!" he said while making his way to the couch.

Reba stood up and faced him. "And why not?"

"Because you're..." He stopped talking and closed his mouth. Crappp. How was this gonna work.

"Because i'm what?"

"Because..." He quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Because you..just got out of the hospital and you should wait a while before you drink any alcohol."

"The doctor said i'm fine." She took another drink.

He racked his brain desperately. What was she doing! "I..like you better when you're sober!"

"Hmm." She finished the bottle and set it on the table before standing up straight and crossing her arms. "You know what I like?"

"A clear head?" Narvel hinted.

Reba glared at him. "A husband who doesn't hide things from me!"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"I know Narvel! Lily told me!"

Narvel opened his mouth then closed it. This could go a lot of ways. Lily knew everything. "Told you what?"

"I know that you know and you told Lily not to let me know that you know!"

Narvel played dumb. "You know that i know what?"

"About the baby you mo-ron!"

He tried to look shocked. "You're pregnant?!" he exclaimed.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap. I know you know." She walked to the other side of the coffee table and fumed. She glared at Narvel. "Why! Would you not tell me that you knew?!"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said defensively.

"You didn't tell me that you were pregnant in the first place!"

"Yeah, well!"

"Yeah well, what?" Narvel crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"Yeah well shutup that's what! You can't turn this around on me Narvel!" she said pointing to herself then him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me!"

"Because i didn't want to get excited about the baby only to find out that you wouldn't want it!" She yelled. She turned away from him and sat down on the coffee table.

Narvel looked at the back of his wife sympathetically. She didn't think he wanted the baby? "Reba." He sat next to her on the table and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She pushed his arm away and crossed her arms turning away from him. "Go away."

Narvel got down on his knees in front of her. She turned her head away from him and he sighed. "Honey, how could you ever think I wouldn't want this baby?"

He put his hands on her knees and stared at her until she looked at him. She reluctantly looked at him and started talking. "We just moved to Malibu. We got the show up and running, it's a lot to handle. You were sayin a couple days ago how nice and peaceful it is here. It won't be like that when the baby comes and it won't be for a while."

"You, and this baby are my top priority, and my favorite. I don't care if the house will be noisy or things will get hectic. I'll love every second of it. Just like I love you. And this little trouble maker!" he said speaking to her stomach. Reba laughed and bent over, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back before standing and pulling her with him. "We're having a baby." he said grinning. She smiled at him and nodded. "We're having a baby!" he shouted. He hugged her tight and picked her up, spinning her around.

Reba squealed and laughed when he set her down. "Was that necessary?"

"Darlin i've been holding the news in all week, it's more then necessary." She laughed and hugged him again. He hugged her back and glanced at the coffee table and frowned. He pulled her away and kept her at arms length. "The whole beer thing..."

"Relax!" she cut him off. "I dumped out the beer and filled it with water. I'm not an idiot."

"Psh, I knew that." Reba rolled her eyes and hugged him again, laying her head on his chest.

He hugged her back, stroking the back of her head. "You're gonna get so big."

"Shut up you're ruining the moment."


	5. Chapter 5

This definitely isn't one of my better chapters, it's just kind of a transition chapter for the next one..so enjoy:)

Reba sat on the bathroom floor with her head hung over the toilet bowl. She heard the bathroom door open and felt her husband rubbing her back seconds later. "Hey, you ok?"

Reba lifted her head and glared at him. "I hate you."

"What'd I do?"

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "You knocked me up."

Narvel chuckled and stood up and grabbed a wet wash cloth. "I think it was a team effort darlin'."

Reba rolled her eyes and took the wash cloth he handed her. "Thanks." She slowly stood up and brushed her teeth.

"You ready?" Narvel asked after she was done.

"Umm, yeah." she said hesitantly.

"You ok?"

Reba nodded and smoothed out her shirt. "Just a little nervous."

Narvel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She played with a loose string on his shirt. "What do you have to be nervous about?"

Reba shrugged. "It's been about twenty three years since we've done this. It's a little nerve wracking."

Narvel smiled and pecked her lips. "There's nothing to be nervous about. This is absolutely normal and everything will be fine." Reba nodded and gave him a small smile. "C'mon, let's go." he said while taking her hand.

...

"Alrighty Reba, let's see how your baby's doing. Lay back please."

Reba laid back on the cot and the doctor rolled up her shirt. He squirted the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around. She bent her arm behind her head and Narvel took her hand. She gave him a small smile before turning back to the screen. The doctor moved the probe around for another few seconds before smiling. "Aha, there's the heartbeat, and there's," he pointed to the screen. "Your baby."

Narvels eyes filled up with tears as he kissed Reba's hand and held it with both of his. Reba stared at the screen tearing up. This was the first time they were seeing their baby. Sure it was just an itty bitty thing, but still, it was their baby on the screen.

I'll give you two a few minutes." The doctor said while putting the probe back in its holder and leaving the room.

"That's our baby." Narvel said with a grin on his face. Reba nodded and let out a mix of a sigh and a laugh as a tear rolled down her face. Narvel wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her. Reba smiled at him and gave him another kiss before they both turned back to look at the screen. "It's like a little peanut." Narvel wondered aloud.

Reba laughed and gripped his hand tighter. They were gonna be parents again. Her heart nearly burst. They'd get to sing their little baby lullabies and rock him/her to sleep and the whole thing. Raising Shelby was the highlight of her life. Now this little one would come, bringing them all the joy in the world with it.

...

"And it's gonna have little tiny feet, and little tiny toes, and little tiny shoes..." Narvel chuckled as he listened to his wife talk a mile a minute about the baby. She'd been going non stop ever since they got in the car. He glanced at her when they stopped at a red light and chuckled seeing her babble. She was so happy. And glowing. If it weren't for the morning sickness she'd probably be the happiest person on earth.

"Narvel...Narvel! The lights green!" Reba exclaimed.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the light, quickly putting the car in drive.

Reba giggled and shook her head. "So what do ya think?"

"Bout what?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well while you were in la la land, i figured since we're meeting Shelby today, that'd be a good time to tell him about the baby."

"You wanna tell him now? Are we even at the part where we start tellin people yet?" Narvel parked the car in the restaurants parking lot and turned to look at her.

"It took the media less then a month to find out I was pregnant with Shelby, and with all the new technology today Lord knows how fast it'll take them this time. I want my family and friends to find out through me. Not by turnin on the tv." Reba stated.

Narvel nodded and grabbed her hand, intertwining there fingers. "Alright we'll tell him."

"Great!"

She gave him a smile and took off her seat belt. She leaned over and brought him into a deep kiss. He raised his eyebrows at his wife's unexpected behavior but went along with it. She pulled away and gave him a big smile. He looked at his wife skeptically. "What do you want?"

"A woman can't kiss her husband without wanting something?" she asked innocently.

"Not like that she can't!"

Reba grabbed Narvels hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ok, well. You know how we have this weekend off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well i was thinkin, we could fly down to Oklahoma and see mama and daddy. Tell them about the baby."

Narvel groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes we have to! I want them to find out through me this time! Not a bunch of people callin them goin 'Hey Jackie,Clark, Reba's pregnant?'" she made a fake phone with her hand while talking.

"Can't we just call them?" Narvel begged.

"What do you have against going to my parents?"

"Nothing! I love going to your parents! Just...you're pregnant this time."

Reba looked at him confused. "So?"

"So! I don't know how they'll react! Your dad could shoot me!" Narvel exclaimed.

Reba rolled her eyes. "He's not gonna shoot you. I might shoot you if you don't stop whining! I was thinkin we could fly out to mama and daddy's Friday mornin and then leave Saturday and fly out to your mama's until Sunday evening."

Narvel looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "You already called them and made plans didn't you?"

"Yes I did so we're going." she said while opening her car door and getting out.

"Fine but I want another one of those kisses when we get home." Narvel grinned while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"If you're lucky." she shut the car door and Narvel laughed. He quickly got out of the car and walked over to Reba, and two fans. Where they came from was beyond him.

"Would you mind if you'd take a picture with us?" The girl asked, obviously star struck while her friend stood there with a big grin. They looked about fifteen.

"Of course!" Reba said with a smile. She loved it when younger fans came up to her, she was happy she appealed to some of the younger audiences.

The girl took out her camera and looked around. "Umm.."

Reba laughed and took the camera from her. "Narvel can you take this for us?" Narvel nodded and took the camera. "Thanks darlin" The girls squealed at the interaction between Reba and her husband. Reba got in the middle between the girls and they all smiled. Narvel took the picture and handed it back to the girl and politely waited on the side.

Reba checked to make sure the picture was ok then hugged the girls goodbye. Before they left they whispered something to Reba and she laughed while they all glanced at Narvel for a second. Narvel's back stiffened and he became self conscious. After she said goodbye to the fans she took Narvel's hand and they headed for the restaurant. "So what was all that about?"

Reba looked up at him and shrugged. "They just wanted a picture."

"No, i mean the giggling and the looking at me part."

"Oh! They said that you're very cute, and that we make a very cute couple." she said while smiling up at him.

Narvel nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Can't argue with that."

Reba laughed and nudged him. "C'mon Shelby will be here soon."

Narvel nodded and opened the door for her into the restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, just something casual to meet up with their son. He placed a hand on the small of her back and leaned into her ear talking quietly while they waited for the host. "Are you gonna be ok with your morning sickness?"

Reba looked up at him and gave him a small smile while nodding. "I think so. Just try not to order anythin you know...smelly." Narvel nodded and kissed her head.

"No p.d.a in public!" Reba and Narvel jumped when Shelby came up behind them.

"Shelby you almost scared me to death!" Reba exclaimed.

"Sorry mom." he hugged Reba and kissed her cheek before quickly hugging Narvel. The hostess led them to a table and the waiter took their drinks.

Reba sat their nervously playing with her napkin. Narvel nudged her and gestured towards Shelby. "So, how's it been at the track?"

"Pretty good. I think i've got a real good shot at makin it in the top three in my next race." Shelby answered. "How's the show been goin?"

"It's been great. I think Blake might guest star later on. We might even get Kelly to do it to!" She gave him a big smile.

"That's cool." Shelby answered. "How are you? Are you feeling better?" He didn't want to seem over concerning, but his mom passing out and going to the hospital had really freaked him out. They'd told him it was just from stress and her blood pressure was high.

"Umm," Reba glanced at Narvel then back to Shelby. "That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Narvel grabbed her hand under the table.

Shelby's heart beat quickened. "It's nothing serious is it? You're not sick are you?" he asked frantically.

"No, no, no! Honey i'm fine. I promise." Reba reassured.

"Well then what is it?"

"Well" She glanced at Narvel and he gave her a reassuring nod before they both looked at Shelby. "I'm pregnant."

Reba and Narvel stared at Shelby,while he stared back at them, waiting for a reply. Reba was about to speak when Shelby burst out laughing. She jumped startled and Narvel looked at him confused. "That was a good one!" he said while laughing. He looked at his parents who looked at him confused. "Why aren't you guys laughing? It was a joke right?"

"No it wasn't. I'm pregnant Shelby."

Shelby's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between his parents. "Oh my God!"

"Shelby please don't be upset." Reba begged.

"No i'm not upset it's just..."

"It's just what?" Narvel asked.

"You're old!"

"We are not old!" Reba exclaimed. Narvel wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm while she sat back and crossed her arms pouting.

"No i didn't mean it that way just...Do you think you could handle a baby?" His mom's pregnant...this was weird.

Reba scoffed. "We raised you didn't we?"

Shelby shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, it's just really..really unexpected."

"How do you think we feel! This wasn't planned Shelby. But neither were you, and we're over joyed this time just like we were with you."

"Mom i didn't mean anything bad about it..it's just gonna take some time to get used to. But i'm happy for you guys. And it'll be cool to not be the youngest kid anymore."

Reba smiled and stood up, giving Shelby a hug and kissing his head. "That's why you, are my favorite child."

"I'm your only child."

"Not for long." she said while placing a hand on her stomach. "In about 7 months you're gonna have some competition!" she quipped while sitting back down. She picked up her menu and looked through it. She looked back up at Shelby startled when he started laughing. "What?"

"You're gonna get fat." he said while laughing.

Narvel laughed with Shelby and she rolled her eyes and looked at both of them. Like father like son. "And you're gonna get a butt kickin." She turned and glared at Narvel. "Both of you." Well that got them to shut up.

...

"So you called them and everythin? It's all set?" Reba asked while climbing into bed.

"Yup, the plane's scheduled to leave at 8 so we should be at the airport no later then seven."

"Great!" she smiled and leaned across Narvel and grabbed the picture on the night stand.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. He chuckled and took the picture from her. "How many times are you gonna look at this?"

"It's our baby! How can I not!" she exclaimed.

Narvel smiled at her and looked at the sonogram. "So that's the head?" he asked while pointing to a spot on the picture.

"No, that's the legs."

"Where's the head?"

"Here." she pointed to a spot on the photo.

"I thought that was the legs." he looked at the photo confused.

"That settles it, when this baby's born i'll be in charge of putting on socks." Narvel laughed as she put the photo on the night stand and leaned back into him.

She played with her sleeves and stared off into space. "What chya thinkin about?" he asked.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I was just thinkin about what Shelby said today."

"You're not gonna get that fat."

"That's not what i meant mo-ron!" She rolled her eyes. "Are we really ready for another baby?"

Narvel nodded. "Well I think so. We're financially ready, no doubt there. We're at a good place in our lives. Sure we may be a little older, but the doctor said you're healthy, and that's all that matters. You're only as old as you feel babe." Reba laughed and Narvel rolled her over onto her back, pinning her arms above her head and hovering over her. "And we have lots," he leaned down and kissed her. "And lots of love. More love then the kid will know what to do with! Heck they'll probably get annoyed with how much love they get." Reba laughed and smiled up at him. "So I think that we're more then ready. I think you're just nervous, and scared, and I am to. We haven't done this in twenty three years. I'm a little rusty on my diaper changin skills!"

"You're good at that."

"What, changing diapers?"

Reba laughed. "Noo. You're good at givin those little husband pep talks you give." she said with a smile.

Narvel laughed. "That's my job. I gotta be good at it or my boss might fire me." Reba laughed and he leaned down and kissed her, releasing one of her hands and cupping the side of her face. He deepened the kiss and let his hand slide down her body and rest on her hip.

Reba pulled away and gave him another quick kiss before opening her eyes and looking at him. "Mr. Blackstock are you trying to seduce me?" she asked with a coy smile.

"That depends, is it working?"

Reba shrugged and bit her lip. "You're off to a good start."

"Well let's hope I can get my 'boss' to give me a promotion." Reba laughed as Narvel reached over and turned off the lights before bringing her into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Narvel and Reba sat in their seats on their private jet waiting for take off. Reba had her arms and legs crossed while glaring ahead. Narvel sat next to her stiff as a board, afraid to move or make any sound.

Red was in a mood.

Her morning sickness had ceased for a little while, but now it was back and badder then ever, bringing a short temper with it. She'd snapped at him and everything else multiple times today. He wasn't scared of his wife, it's just..she could be very intimidating some times.

The pilot came back and apologized for being late, telling them they'd take off in five minutes. Narvel thanked him as he returned to the cock-pit and turned to look at his wife to find her glaring at him. "What?"

"You didn't have to be so rude. He was late, it happens!"

"Reba I wasn't being rude, i was just thanking him for telling us what was going on."

"Oh so now you're gonna be rude to me!" She exclaimed.

"No, honey." he tried to reassure her. "I know your hormones are goin crazy and you don't feel good, but you should really try to relax."

"I'm sorry for being a hormonal mess, i'm just carrying your child!" she exclaimed. "Forgive me for not being able to 'relax'!" she turned away from him and put her head phones in. It reminded him of Shelby, he'd get mad and block everyone out with his headphones.

Narvel sighed. "Seven and a half months to go, yayyy..." he sarcastically cheered.

Reba tugged her head phone out and looked at him. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." he quickly answered. She didn't seem too mad anymore, but he didn't wanna risk it. She raised her eyebrow then shook her head, putting her headphone back in and flipping through her magazine. Narvel let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't gotten upset. Yup. He was scared of his wife.

...

"You ready for this?" Narvel squeezed his wife's hand as they waited to be picked up at the airport.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "A little nervous, but i'm ready." She'd been in a better mood after taking a nap on the plane, and she'd only thrown up twice within the last couple of hours. That was good. She hoped the baby wouldn't act up before getting the chance to tell her family. She subconsciously put her hand on her stomach. She disliked the fact that she had to tell everyone as soon as possible, so they wouldn't find out through the media. It was all just so rushed.

She yawned and Narvel laughed. "Still Sleepy?" She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Reba Neller!" Her eyes snapped open and she watched as her brother pulled up. "Well don't just stand there! Get in!" Narvel opened the door for Reba and put their bags in the back seat. She hopped in the back while Narvel got in the front. "So how've ya'll been?" he asked while pulling out.

"Great, we got the show up and running, Shelby's got a good start on his racing." Narvel answered.

Pake glanced in his mirror at Reba, who was starring out the window with her head leaning back on the head rest. "What's up with you red?"

Narvel turned to look at her and she looked at Pake shrugging. "I'm just really tired, it was a long flight. And SOMEBODY'S snoring kept me up all night."

Narvel grinned and shook his head. "I don't think it was my snoring that kept you up babe."

Reba's eyes widened and she leaned forward and slapped his shoulder. Pake shuddered and switched the conversation. "Everyone's real excited to have the whole group together. Mama and Alice went all out with the food."

Reba's stomach churned just at the thought of food. Plus the bumpy highway wasn't helping. "That's...great." She took a deep breath and ran her hand over her face.

"It's like Thanksgiving! Alice even made deviled eggs."

That did it. Reba lurched forward and threw up on the floor board.

...

"We're here." Pake called while walking through his parents front door. He walked into the kitchen while Reba and Narvel made their way into the house.

"I feel awful." Reba set her bag down.

"It wasn't that bad." He wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"I puked in his truck Narvel. His truck! That's his prized possession! It's just as bad as if i'd puked on him directly!"

"Now you're over exaggerating. Honey you can't help it, he said it was fine. And instead of freaking out over this one little thing and stressing yourself out, we should be telling everyone the great news." he exclaimed quietly. Not wanting anyone to overhear them.

She glared at him. "You are way to peppy." She flung his arm off of her and headed for the kitchen.

Crabby Reba was back.

Narvel followed her into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hi honey!" Jackie hugged Reba.

"Hey mama." She hugged her mother tight. Lord it'd been forever since she'd last seen her.

Pake stormed in the kitchen, grabbed a roll of paper towels and stormed out. Jackie pulled away and watched after her son in confusion as Reba said hi to her dad. "What's Pake doin?"

"Oh..um, there's a little mess in his truck." she hesitantly answered.

"Reba threw up in the back seat." Narvel answered while hugging Jackie and kissing her on the cheek.

Reba looked down at her hands embarrassed. She felt like a little kid. "I got a little car sick."

Jackie eyed her daughter skeptically. "Why's he cleanin it up? You made the mess." Clark inputed.

"I tried! Pake wouldn't let me! I don't think he'll let me within five feet of his truck anymore." Reba defended herself.

"Can't blame him." Clark mumbled. "So what's all this talk about you goin to the hospital?"

Reba shared a glance with Narvel and hesitated. "I uh, just got alittle faint and they wanted to make sure everythin was alright."

Jackie stared at her daughter, as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. Clark just nodded and struck up a conversation with Narvel. "Reba why don't we go catch up on the porch."

Reba nodded and followed her mom onto the back porch and they sat down on the patio chairs over looking the back yard. "The weather's nice, it feels good to be back home."

Jackie watched as her daughter took in her surroundings, smiling. Her eyes landed on Jackie and she raised an eyebrow. "Mama why are you starin at me?"

"Reba are you pregnant?"

Reba nearly fell out of her chair and stared at her mother in shock. "W-Wha...how..what?"

"So that's a yes?"

Reba nodded in shock. Had it already gotten out to the media? "How'd you know?" They weren't even there for ten minutes and her mama already knew...

"Well for starters, you're glowin. Secondly, throwin up because of 'car sickness?'. Reba Nell you've been travelin around in tour buses and planes for more then half your life, not once did you get car sick. Also you're lookin a little chubby."

Reba stared at her mother in shock. "i umm..don't know what to say. I was plannin on tellin you myself."

"Mother's intuition beat ya to it, now ya just gotta worry about the rest of the family." She smirked.

"You're not upset or anythin?"

"Why'd I be upset?"

Reba shrugged. "It's big news, i didn't know how'd you react."

"Well i'm happy for ya baby." She patted her daughers knee. "What does Narvel think about this?"

Reba smiled and subconciously put her hand on her stomach. "He's ecstatic." She laughed thinking about her husband. "He'll even carry me around so I don't get tired."

Jackie smiled. "Looks like you've still got him wrapped around your finger."

"if anythin i'm wrapped around his."

Jackie looked at her daughter and smiled. It made her happy to see her daughter happily in love with such a great guy. It'd been 23 years and they still acted like newly weds. AND she was pregnant again. She remember how upset Reba was when the doctor said she couldn't have anymore kids. "Boy or girl?"

"It's too early to tell."

"I know that, what do you want it to be?"

Reba shrugged. "As long as he or she is healthy i don't care." Jackie waited for her daughter to say what she knew she'd say. "A girl would be nice though.."

"Just what this family needs, another stubborn redheaded girl!"

Reba scoffed. "You started it." They both laughed and Reba stood up. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Jackie nodded and Reba leaned down and hugged her. "Thanks mama."

"For what?"

"Just..bein you." She smiled and Reba went off to the bathroom. She passed the kitchen were Narvel and her daddy were talking about fishing...or football? She didn't know. She used the bathroom and walked into the living room. She saw their bags still by the door and took them to what would be their room tonight.

She set the bags down in the room and looked around. She noticed the full length mirror and stepped in front of it, looking over her body. Had she really gotten that chubby? She turned to the side and lifted her shirt over her stomach. There was no bump or anything. Which kind of made it hard for her to really believe it. Of course she was happy about it, but it seemed all like a dream. But she was definitely pregnant. The puke in Pake's truke proved it. She ran her fingers over her stomach and noticed the skin seemed a little bit tighter, but other then that everything was like it always was. "You can't even tell."

She jumped when she heard Narvel behind her. He pushed himself off of the door frame and came up behind her, turning her towards the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin, on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror."What chya doin?"

"Oh nothin, just trying to see how fat i've gotten."

Narvel scoffed. "You are not fat. You're pregnant. You're bound to gain weight. But right now you can't even tell."

"Mama could."

"Huh?" He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She set her hands on his upper arms and looked up at him. "Mama knows."

"You told her?"

"No she told me."

Narvel looked at her confused. "Wait what?"

She pulled away from him and sat on the bed. "She guess'd it. How she did is beyond me."

"So your mom knows?"

Reba nodded and Narvel sat down next to her. "Well that's one down. Do you still want to wait for dinner to tell everyone else?"

"Yeah."

"You still in a bad mood?" he asked with a grin.

Reba laughed and shook her head. "No."

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her.

Reba smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arm around her. "For what?"

"Bein cranky."

Narvel laughed. "It's ok, i know it's the baby makin you mean."

"Shutup. When this baby's born it's grounded." She muttered.

"How are you gonna punish him, take away his drooling privileges?"

She rolled her eyes and then lifted her head and looked at him. "Wait did you call the baby a him?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess i'm just used to it from Shelby."

"What do you want the baby to be?"

"A girl."

"Realy? I thought you'd want another boy."

"Nahh, a boy would be nice, but i want a girl. We have Shelby, I wanna have a little baby girl with you. I want her to have red hair and blue eyes, just like you. It'll be like a little Reba mini me, and she would almost be as beautiful as you." He felt her body shaking and pulled away so he could see her. He was shocked when he saw her crying. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Honey why are you crying?"

Reba shook her head and pulled away, wiping at her face with her sleeves. "Nothin. You're just really, really sweet and I don't deserve you."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're this great wonderful guy who's everything I could ever want, and I don't know what I did to get you, or why you choose me, but i'm really glad you did."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her. "I'm gonna blame this crazy talk on the baby, bur just so you know, you are the most beautiful woman on this earth. You have the biggest heart and would do anything to help. You do all these little things that make you you and i wouldn't change it for the world. Reba it's me who doesn't deserve you." She tried to talk but he cut her off. "No, listen to me. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you, and it bugs me that you can't see how beautiful and wonderful you are. So if you ever feel that you're not good enough, just know that you mean everything to me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I love you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too red." He pulled away and cupped her face and cupped her face with one hand, and rubbed her arm with the other one. "You ok?..hormonal wise?"

Reba laughed and nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He kissed her and pulled her back into his arms.

They pulled away when the door opened and Pake stepped in. "Hey.." He noticed the couple sitting extremely close to eachother and Narvel's arm wrapped around Reba. "Was I interupting somethin?"

"No, no. You're fine." Reba stood up and crossed her arms.

"Ok, well i was just gonna tell ya that Alice and Susie just got here."

Reba's face lit up. "Alice and Susie are here?"

Pake nodded and pointed behind him with his thumb. "Yeah they're right down.." Reba ran past him before he could finish. "Stairs." He shrugged. "Pukes in my truck, runs down the stairs for them!" Narvel and him both laughed and they headed down stairs.

...

Everyone sat at the dinner table. They'd just said grace and we're all talking and laughing. Pake stood up and started for the kitchen. "You want a beer Reba?"

"Uhh no."

"Oh come on red. Loosen up!"

Reba shook her head. "Me and Narvel have a busy day tomorrow and i wanna have a clear head."

"Oh please, one beer ain't gonna hurt chya!"

Reba opened her mouth but her mother beat her to it. "Pake if she doesn't want a beer then she doesn't want a damn beer. Leave her alone."

Reba gave her mother an appreciatve glance as Pake stalked to the kitchen. He came back and they all started small talk. "So what's new with you two?" Susie asked Narvel and Reba.

"Well, speakin of new things." She glanced at Narvel and he held her hand under the table. "We have some news." Narvel squeezed her hand as Reba paused. "I'm, we're pregnant."

Pake spit out his beer and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Reba, well except for Jackie.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" Susie asked.

"Yes."

Susie squealed and ran around the table and hugged Reba. Everyone else sat in shock. "Oh Reba this is wonderful!"

Reba smiled at Susie as she went back to her seat. "Well that would explain the puke all over my back seat."

Reba looked at her lap embarassed. Narvel laid his arm across the back of her chair. "It's a little unexpected..for everyone, but we wanted everyone in the family to know before it got out."

"It's a lot unexpected." Alice quipped.

"Are you ok?" Reba asked.

"Yeah, i'm just really, really shocked. 'I'm pregnant' was the last thing i expected you to say."

"It's the last thing i expected to be." Reba mumbled.

"How far are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"Well..congratulations." Alice smiled at Reba and she smiled back.

She glanced at her father who'd been sitting there eating as if nothing had happened. "What about you daddy?"

Clark looked up from his plate. "What?"

"What do you think about me bein pregnant?"

He shrugged. "If you wanna have another baby have another baby. Just make sure it's not a brat."

Reba chuckeld. She could always count on her daddy to ligthen the mood, even if he did it unintentionally. She smiled at Narvel and reached for her cup. She glanced at Pake who was snickerin to himself quietly. "What?"

"You'r gonna get fat!" He exclaimed while laughing. Alice slapped him on the arm while Reba shook her head and glared at him. What was wrong with the men in this family?

...

"I'll call you as soon as I can." Reba said while wiping the tears from her eyes as she said goodbye to her mama and daddy.

Jackie hugged her daughter while Narvel said goodbye to Clark, then they switched and Reba wrapped her arms tightly around Clarks neck. "Bye daddy."

"Bye little red."

"You take care of my grandbaby in there ok." Reba nodded as she hugged her mother again before getting into the taxi. "And you, take care of my baby." She said to Narvel as he got in next to Reba.

"I plan to." He hugged Jackie and got in the taxi next to Reba. The driver took off and Narvel wrapped his arm around a hysteical Reba.

"I don't wanna leave!" She said through tears while falling back into Narvels arms and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know honey. But we'll get to come back at Thanksgiving! That's only a couple months away." He comforted her as they drove to the airport. She was always emotional when she left her parents, add hormones and she was sobbing.

After a couple of crying episodes and a two hour nap they'd finaly made it to his mothers house. He knocked on the door and was suprised when his daughter Chassidy opened the door.

"Chassidy what are you doin here?" He asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh I was just visiting grandma. She said you guys would be here today so i thought why not get a visit in. Hey Reba." She hugged Reba and lead them inside the house.

"Where's your grandma?" Narvel asked.

"She's upstairs, she should be down soon."

Narvel nodded as he took his and Reba's suitcase down and set them by the door. "Alrighty. Why don't we sit down on the back porch." Reba smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back porch. That'd always been his favorite place to be when they visited. It was so relaxing and secluded. Narvel sat down and Reba sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and took in the scenery. "Why don't we tell them when they come out."

"That soon?"

"I don't see why not. That's the reason we came here isn't it?" He waited for her to agree with him before talking again. "I'll tell them this time."

"Narvel we're tellin them together."

"I know that, it's just you've been doin all the talking. You told your family, and Shelby. I can tell my mom and daughter."

"Well it'd be a little odd if you said 'i'm pregnant' and-"

He leaned forward and kissed her, cutting her off. "Just go with it ok?"

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Now don't you two be makin out on my porch." Gloria Blackstock teased.

Narvel stood up and pulled his mother into a hug. "Hi mom."

She hugged him back and patted his back. "Hey honey." She pulled away and smiled at him before looking around him at Reba. "Reba you look amazing! Come here!"

Narvel stepped out of the way so his mother and wife could hug. "Hey Gloria." His mom whispered something in her ear and they both glanced at Narvel laughing.

Narvel raised an eyebrow. They always did that when they got together. What they were laughing at God only knows. "Let's sit down." She pulled Reba to sit next to her on the cushioned bench while Narvel sat in the patio chair.

Chassidy came out with glasses of iced tea and Reba set hers on the table, looking at Narvel. Narvel cleared his throat. "So mom, Chass, we have some news." Gloria smiled at Reba, who forced a smile back, she was nervous as heck! Gloria turned back to her son and nodded for him to continue. "We're having another baby."

"Like adoption or.."

"I'm pregnant." Reba finished her mother in laws sentence.

She squealed and pulled Reba into a hug. "This is fantastic!" She pulled away and put her hand on Reba's stomach.

Narvel laughed. "Mom i don't think you can feel anything yet, she's only nine weeks."

"I know. It's just excitin! There's a baby in there!" Reba laughed at her mother in laws excitement. "We should celebrate!" She stood up. "I have champaign! Oh wait! Reba can't drink! I could go to the store and get some cider!"

Reba laughed again. "It's ok Gloria! We're going out to eat tonight, if you want we can have a little celebration there."

Gloria squealed again. "I'm gonna have another little grandbaby!"

Reba smiled and looked over at Chassidy who'd been silent this whole time. "Chass, what do you think about all this?"

Everyone looked at her waiting for her to respond. "I think it's horrible."

"What?" Narvel asked shocked.

"I think it's horrible. You two are irresponsible and selfish. That baby is gonna have a nightmare growing up."

"Why would you say that?" Gloria asked.

"Because, we all know how much everyone loves Reba!" She said sarcastically. "And of course the Queen of Country's baby is going to be world news and everyone will want to talk about it and get it involved in the media."

"We had Shelby and he's fine!" Narvel defended them. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his daughters mouth. Reba sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"Shelby's kind of a brat dad."

"He is not, Shelby has worked hard for everything he has, yes we help him out occasionaly, but it's no different then how we treat you, Shawna, and Brandon." He tried to keep his temper down.

"Will you two even be home to take care of this baby? Or are you just gonna pass it off to one of your employee's? You're gonna ruin this baby's childhood just like you ruined mine, and all because you two couldn't figure out how a condom works."

"That's enough!" Narvel barked.

Reba stood up trying not to cry. "I'm gonna go use the restroom. Excuse me." She quickly made her way off the porch and into the house.

"I'm gonna go see if she's ok." Gloria stood up and headed into the house.

The tension between Narvel and his daughter was thick. "What the hell is your problem?

"Sorry if I don't agree with everything you and Reba do." She snipped.

"That's not even what it's about Chassidy. If you don't like or agree with something, that's fine. But that's not excuse to be rude and mean."

"You guys having a baby is the worst possible thing ever."

"Well that's to bad. Because we're having this baby wether you like it or not."

She stormed out of her seat and off the porch. Narvel hung his head and sighed.

...

Reba sat on the edge of the bathtub in her mother in laws guest bathroom. Tears were flowing down her face and she wiped at the frantically. Stupid hormones.

She wrapped her arms around herself and got lost in thought. Would this baby grow up and be as unhappy as Chass had said? Did Shelby have a horrible childhood? Sure when he was little he'd get aggrivated when fans would stop them for her autograph, but that was understandable. Other then that he seemed happy. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "Reba you ok in there?" Her mother inlaw called out.

"Yeah." She tried to sound confident.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh..sure." She said while wiping at her face with her sleeves, trying not to make it look like she'd been crying.

Gloria came in and frowned. "Aww honey." Obviously she hadn't done a good iob at hiding the tears. "Come here." She pulled Reba into a hug and Reba tried not to break down. "What's wrong?"

Reba shrugged and sat dowm on the closed toilet seat. "Do i really have to explain it?"

"Don't worry about her. It's alot of news to take in, she'll come around eventualy."

"What if she's right?"

"About what?"

"Did I ruin my kids childhoods because of my career? What if I do that to this baby to?" She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Reba you did not ruin those kids childhoods. You are a fantastic mother. Look how well Shelby turned out. And this baby is gonna be the happiest kid in the world, because it'll have a great mommy and daddy."

"But-"

"No buts, now why don't you clean yourself up, then relax with your husband for a little bit while I get some things sorted through then we'll all go out to dinner." Reba nodded as Gloria left.

She washed her face and stepped out on the porch, sitting on the bench. Narvel looked up and saw his wife sitting down. "Hey."

She gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"Don't do that Reba."

"Do what?"

"Pretend your ok. You can't pretend with me, so don't even try."

"I'm fine." She avoided his gaze and stared ahead.

"No you're not."

"Ok i'm not. But neither are you."

"Well then we'll be not fine together."

Reba stood up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. "Ok." He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped an arm around his neck. She kissed his temple and layed her head back against his. They stayed like that for a while as they silently comforted each other.

"Hey, you guys might wanna come see this." Gloria stepped onto the porch. Reba and Narvel looked at each other confused before getting up and following Gloria into the living room. Gloria turned the tv up and sat down on the couch and hit rewind on the remote. Gotta love DVR.

Reba's eye brows went up when she saw a picture of her on screen. She listened to the news broadcaster on some talk segment. "Queen of country music Reba McEntire may not only have a new sitcom, but she may also have a new baby running around to!"

"Son of a bitch." Reba muttered. Narvel wrapped his arm around her as they watched the news cast.

"Sources say the country super star has been in and out of the doctors for regular appointments with a happy husband in tow." A picture of her and Narvel walking hand in hand popped up. "The couple have been together since 1989, and seem to be getting more affectionate with each passing day." A picture of them kissing in the parking lot next to there car popped up. Reba groaned and banged her forhead against Narvel's shoulder.

Reba huffed. "I'm movin to Canada, that way people can't bother me!" she shouted.

"You're popular in Canada too babe."

"Do you want a piece of me!"

"No ma'am."

She glared at Narvel then back to the tv sighing. So much for wanting to tell everyone themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so this is another one of those "transistion" chapters sort of. Sorry for the long waits between updates, i've been super busy! And i promise the story will get interesting soon! I'm buildin up to it:) Also thank you everyone for the super kind reviews, i appreciate it!:)

...

"Reba are you pregnant!"

"How far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

Reba kept her head hung low while holding on to Narvel as they left the airport, trying to make their way through the crowd of paparazzi to their car with the help of a security guard. Narvel gripped her hand and pulled her closer. He always got super protective of her when a large group of fans, paparazzi or anything like that would swarm around her. They ignored the photo taking and question asking and finally made it to their car, quickly getting in and driving off.

Narvel glanced at his wife who was obviously ticked off. He knew she didn't usually mind the paparazzi, unless they were being rude, she'd even chat with them. She was definitely not gonna be in a good mood today. Thank God they didn't have to go back to the set untill tomorrow.

Reba looked at Narvel confused when he turned into a Walmart and parked. "What are you doin?"

"I'll be right back." He grabbed his wallet and left without a further explanation and the keys in the car. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window. This whole situation right now was just a mess. She had people calling them nonstop, from her friends, family, everyone, asking if the rumors were true. It got to the point where both Narvel and Reba had to turn off their phones for a little bit. Her mama and daddy and siblings knew, Narvel's mama knew, that was most important. But they weren't ready to announce it to the public yet. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to clear her head.

Moments later Narvel got into the car. She lifted her head and looked at him as he tossed a couple of bags in the back seat. "What'd you get?"

"Stuff." he causally replied.

She raised her eyebrow. "What kinda stuff?"

Narvel shrugged. "Just stuff." She looked at him skeptically before turning in her seat and reaching for the bag in the backseat. Narvel grabbed her arm with one hand and pulled her back before she could reach it. "Relax, you'll see it when we get home."

He grinned when she pouted and crossed her arms. She looked so adorable. They got home shortly and Reba got out of the car quickly, just wanting to be in her house. Narvel grabbed the bags and quickly hurried after her. He caught up to her as she was approaching the home phone. "What're you doin?"

"Checkin the messages."

"No you're not."

Reba looked at him confused. "I'm not?"

"No." He walked up to her and turned her around, putting her hands on her shoulders and walking her towards the stairs.

"Then what am I doin?" she asked as he continued to lead her to the stairs.

"You, are gonna go upstairs, put on your pajamas, and get into bed."

She continued to look at him confused. "I'm not tired."

"I know, but you won't be sleeping."

Reba sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now Narvel."

Narvel scoffed. "I wasn't suggesting that. If I was suggesting that I would've told you to get naked, not put on your pajamas."

Reba's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms. "You're a pig."

"Yeah, well i'm a man." he joked. "Now get." he nudged her towards the stairs.

"I'm going i'm going! Yeesh!" She glared at him and made her way upstairs. She sighed as she sat on the bed and took her jacket off and kicking off her boots. What was he up to? Getting into her pajamas did sound really good right now though. She stood up and took off her shirt, pulling out one of Narvel's old t-shirts and slipping it on. She slipped on some sweat pants and the house phone rang. Reba frowned and picked up the phone. If it was another person asking about the baby she'd probably lose her mind. "Hello?" she answered.

"While you're up there pick out a movie, then get into bed. I'll be up in a minute."

Reba rolled her eyes. "You couldn't come up here and tell me that?"

Narvel chuckled. "I don't see the point, i'd just have to go back and forth."

"Lazy."

"I love you to, now pick out a movie." He hung up.

Reba shook her head and grinned at her husband and put the phone down. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, switching it too Netflix. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed and looked at her cell phone, debating wether she should turn it on or not.

Narvel walked in, and smiled at her. "Close your eyes."

"Narvel-"

He cut her off. "Honey please just do it."

Reba reluctantly closed her eyes and crossed her arms waiting for him to do whatever it was he was doing.

She felt an object being gently set down on her lap and Narvel crawl on the bed next to her. He kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her. "Ok open."

Reba opened her eyes and looked down at the tray on her lap. The tray had ice cream, all her favorite candies, and a card on it. She smiled and looked at Narvel, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

Narvel shrugged. "I know you're having a not so good day, and this junk usually makes you feel better." He jokingly scoffed and she smiled at him again before picking up the card.

"When you're having a bad day and you're feeling dark and gray, just know that i love you everyday, and i'll try to take the pain away." She looked at Narvel with tears in her eyes. "You wrote that?"

Narvel shrugged. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

Reba laughed and wrapped her arm around his middle, laying her head on his chest. "This is very sweet. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "I know you're stressed out from all this, and all the travelings makin you tired, so you're not gonna do anything but relax all day."

"That sounds really nice." her voice was muffled from burying her head in his t-shirt.

Narvel smiled and rubbed her back. "What movie did you pick?"

"I hadn't picked one yet. But I don't wanna watch a movie. I just wanna lay here, and talk to you."

His smile got even bigger. "That sounds wonderful. I'm gonna get changed ok?"

Reba nodded and unwrapped her arms around him and picked up the bowl with ice cream while he got into some more comfortable clothes. She picked up the card again and smiled. It was a small gesture, but greatly appreciated. He was so sweet, how she got so lucky was beyond her.

She sighed as she thought more about her husband. He was just as tense and upset as she was, if not more. She watched him come out of the bathroom in his old t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Lay down."

Narvel laughed. "I was gettin to it hun." Reba patted the spot next to her. "Little impatient are we?"

She rolled her eyes as he sat down next to her. "Lay down."

"I am."

"No on your stomach."

"Aren't you demanding."

"Narvel just do it."

"Ok, ok!" he laid down and rolled on his stomach.

"Thank you." she pecked the top of his head and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing?" Narvel asked while craning his neck to look at her.

"You did somethin nice for me, so i'm gonna do somethin nice for you."

Narvel smirked. "I thought you weren't in the mood"

Reba smacked his shoulder. "Dirty old man."

"You're older then me babe."

Reba glared at him. "Forget it. "She was about to get off of him but he stopped her.

"No, Honey, i'm sorry. Do what you were gonna do, i'll just stop talking."

"Thank you, now take off your shirt." Narvel grinned and took his shirt off the best he could while laying on his stomach and Reba on top of him. She began rubbing her hands up and down his back, applying pressure. Narvel moaned and Reba smiled. "I know you're just as stressed and tense as I am, if not more. And I know this 'junk' helps you relax." She imitated him from earlier when he had basically told her the same thing.

Narvel moaned as his wife massaged his back. "Honey you don't have to do this."

"What? You're the only one allowed to do nice things? Just hush up and relax."

Narvel chuckled. "Well I appreciate it, thank you."

"You're welcome. So, are you excited for Shelby's big race?"

"Yes, he's been talking non stop about it for days. When is it by the way?"

Reba scrunched up her nose. "I think in two weeks. Melissa said she might go."

"Oh that'll be fun..have you told her about the baby?"

She shrugged. "Do I really have to tell people at this point?"

Narvel sensed hostility in her voice and sighed. "You can still tell people yourself Honey."

Reba sighed and got off of Narvel, laying down next to him. He turned his head to look at her. "I know. I just wish i could make it an announcement, not saying yes or no to if the rumors are true."

"I know honey." Narvel frowned and scooted closer to his wife, still on his stomach, and wrapped his arm around her, laying his head on her pillow.

She turned her head towards him and gave him a small smile, placing her hand on top of his that rested on her stomach. "I guess it doesn't really matter, everyone was gonna find out anyways."

"You have every reason to be upset."

"Why? Because things didn't turn out my way? That's life Narvel, it happened and there's not much I can do about it. I just need to focus on this little one inside me." Narvel smiled at his wife as she patted her stomach. He continued to smile at her and Reba scrunched up her nose. "What?"

Narvel shook his head. "You absolutely amaze me."

Reba raised her eyebrow and grinned at him. "How so?"

"You have this positive out look on everything and i don't know how you do it, but it just makes you more perfect then you already are."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm far from perfect Narvel."

"Not to me."

"Ok quit it!"

Narvel laughed. "What?"

"You're being to sweet." Reba exclaimed.

"Why is that a problem?" He shifted so that he was on his side, his head propped up on his elbow, keeping his arm across her waist.

"Because your baby is making me cry at the drop of a hat and if I get started cryin i might not stop."

"Aww you poor baby!" Narvel fake pouted. Reba frowned at him and he grinned. "Don't frown, you're prettier when you smile." She rolled her eyes and continued frowning. Narvel shrugged. "I warned you."

Reba looked at him confused, before she could say anything he moved his hand from her stomach and began poking her sides, tickling her. Reba squirmed and laughed. "Narvel stop it!"

Narvel just grinned and shook his head. "Nu-uh." She tried to grab Narvel's hand and push it away. He shifted his weight and straddled her, taking her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head, tickling her with his free hand.

Reba laughed and nearly cried. "Stop! Narvel I can't...i can't breathe!" She squirmed and turned her body trying to get away, but he had her pinned down. "Narvel!"

"Are you gonna stop bein grumpy?" He asked momentarily stopping the tickling. She nodded while breathing heavily. "Ok." he pecked her lips and rolled off of her.

"You're a butt."

"Am i a cute butt?"

Reba smirked. "You have a cute butt, but don't get the two confused."

Narvel laughed. "You're just full of witty comebacks aren't chya?"

"You're not used to it by now?"

"Everday is different with you."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Is that good or bad?"

Narvel scrunched his forehead thinking. "It varies." Reba laughed and then yawned. "Tired?"

She nodded her head and turned on her side, wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Mhmm."

"You gonna take a nap?"

"If you stop talking." she mumbled.

Narvel laughed and watched her as she snuggled closer to him. Within minutes she had fallen asleep and he watched her peacefully. She truly was his everything. He watched her for a couple more minutes and was just about to fall asleep himself when the doorbell rang. He gently unwrapped Reba's arm from around him and quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake her, and threw on a shirt. He made his way down stairs and opened the front door to find his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Hey dad." Brandon greeted with a smile on his face.

"Heyy Narvel." Kelly smiled

"Kelly, Brandon, hi..what are you doing here?"

Brandon shrugged. "Do I need an excuse to see my family?" He and Kelly made their way into the house and Narvel shut the door. "Where's mom?"

"She's taking a nap."

Brandon laughed. "In the middle of the day?"

Narvel shrugged. "She's been exhausted lately, with all the traveling and the baby, she-"

He was cut off by Kelly squealing and jumping up and down. "So it's true, she's pregnant?" she asked with a big smile.

Oh yeah. They hadn't told Brandon and Kelly...or anyone else really for that matter. "Yup. We're having another baby."

Kelly smiled and put her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Brandon smiled and hugged his dad. "Congratulations."

Narvel smiled. "Thanks. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

Kelly smiled. "We'd love to."

"We should go out on the porch, i don't want Reba to wake up."

They all nodded and headed for the back porch, Narvel grabbing some beers. They all got settled on the porch with there drinks. "So mom's been tired lately?" Brandon sat down next to Kelly on the couch and Narvel sat in a chair facing them.

Narvel nodded. "Yeah, with the baby, and all the stress of everyone finding out, traveling, your sister-"

Brandon cut him off. "My sister? What?"

Narvel shook your head. "Chassidy was at your grandmas when we went to tell her and she's not to keen on the idea."

"What'd she do?"

"She just said some not polite things, and you know how Reba gets when it comes to that."

Brandon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kelly's shoulders. Leave it to his sister to cause drama.

They all turned their heads when the door opened and Reba stepped out on the porch. "Hi." she smiled.

"What are you doin up?" Narvel asked.

Reba shrugged. "I wasn't that tired. What are ya'll up to?"

Narvel shook his head. "Nothin much, just catching up, come sit down."

Reba made her way over to her husband and stepped in front of him to get to the other chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Oh, hello." She looked down at Narvel. "What are ya doin?"

Narvel shrugged. "Just sittin."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Can I get up?"

"No." he tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Hun, there's other people here."

"So?"

She began to protest but shut her mouth quickly. It would really do no good to argue, plus she was very comfortable. She rolled her eyes again and leaned back into Narvel. He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"So how's our wittle mommy to be?" Kelly cooed out.

Reba looked at Kelly shocked for a second but it quickly wore off. "So you know?"

Kelly nodded excitedly. "Narvel told us when we got here."

"He did, did he?" She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "Blabbermouth."

Narvel shrugged while taking a drink of beer. "It slipped.

Reba grinned and shook her head before turning back to Kelly. "I'm fine, thank you."

Kelly's smile stuck on her face the entire time. "Well were happy for you guys."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, congratulations." He smiled. "Anything you need help with, we're hear for you guys."

Reba smiled. "Well thanks, i think we're good for right now."

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Kelly asked excitedly.

Reba laughed and shook her head. "It's a little early for that, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet!"

"When can you find out?"

"In about a month or two, but i think we might wait and find out when the baby's born."

Narvel frowned. "When did we decide this?"

"We didn't, I did. My uterus my rules."

Narvel rolled his eyes. "That's not fair, i wanna know what we're having."

"We'll talk about it later.

"Darn right we will." he pouted.

Reba laughed and patted his cheek. "Don't frown, you're prettier when you smile." She winked at him and stood up, heading for the door. "Kelly why don't you help me make dinner while Narvel complains about me to Brandon."

Narvel childishly stuck his tongue out at her and Kelly laughed. "Alrighty." She pecked Brandon on the lips before getting up and following Reba into the kitchen.

Brandon took a swig of his beer and propped his feet up on the glass table. "Hey, get your feet off the table." Narvel scolded.

"No uterus, no rule making." Brandon teased his father. Narvel glared at him and chugged the rest of his beer.

...

"Hey, you feelin better?" Narvel asked while making his way over to the bed and sitting next to Reba. She was under the covers, half asleep.

"I don't know." In the process of making dinner she'd gotten sick multiple times. Now she was in bed exhausted, wishing the churning in her stomach would go down.

"Feel better soon, we start rehearsing tomorrow."

Reba glared at him. "I'll just control it to stop."

Narvel sighed. That's not what I meant honey, i just hate seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry. I know you're just worried. This baby's just makin me really cranky and i don't like it."

He layed down next to Reba and spooned her, intertwining their fingers and resting them on her hand. "I know. But you'll feel better soon. Remember when you were pregnant with Shelby, you were sick the first couple of months and then you were better."

"Oh gosh, i was so sick."

Narvel nodded and kissed the back of her head. "You'll feel better soon."

Reba nodded and shut her eyes, yawning. "I hope so."

"So why do you want to wait to know what the baby is?"

She smiled. "I knew that one was gonna come up."

Narvel nudged the crook of her neck with his nose. "Be serious."

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" She asked.

"We'd know what to plan for."

"It'd add to the excitement."

"We wouldn't have a clue for names." Narvel argued back with his wife. It would be a nice surprise to wait...but he didn't want to wait.

"We can pick out a boy and girl name, or decided when the baby gets here."

"But-"

Reba cut him off. "Honey i'm exhausted and we wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, love you."

"I love you too. Night." She relaxed as Narvel reached over and turned off the lamp.

"Are you sure you wan to wait?"

Reba mentally rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep Narvel."

Narvel stayed quiet for a minute and laid there twiddling his thumbs. "It'd still be nice to know if we're having a boy or girl."

Reba grit her teeth. "Narvel I swear to God."

"Ok, ok sorry!" He apologized and Reba shook her head before trying to fall asleep again. "It'd make picking out baby clothes easier."

Reba yanked his pillow from under his head and repeatedly hit him with it before chucking the pillow across the room and laying back down, yanking the covers up to her chin.

"You don't have to be so mean." Narvel mumbled.

"If you do not shut up and go to sleep I will get that pillow and beat you into a coma."

Narvel frowned and spooned his wife. "I'm sorry, i'm going to sleep. I love you."

Reba snuggled closer to her husband. "I love you to."


	8. Chapter 8

"Narvel hurry up!"

"Reba we're five minutes away, relax!"

Reba rolled her eyes and tapped her foot nervously. They were running late, she hated being late. "This all your fault."

Narvel scoffed. "You're the one who came onto me!"

"You could've been responsible and said 'No Reba, we have to work' !" She tried imitating his texan accent.

"Do you really expect me to say no to this!" He gestured towards her body.

Reba rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Have some control Narvel."

"Stop doing Pilates and having a hot body."

Reba shook her head. "Look i'm sorry! I'm just cranky and we're running late, and i don't wanna mess up anybody's schedules!"

"Reba, we'll be ten minutes late at the most, the first thing everyone does anyways is just chill out for a little bit."

"I know, I just don't like being late!"

"I know that, but honey you need to calm down, all this stressing can't be good for the baby."

"Are you just gonna start usin the baby as an excuse every time I yell at you?"

Narvel laughed and shook his head. "No, i'm worried about you and our baby. Stress isn't good for anyone, let alone when you're pregnant. Also why are you so stressed over this? You never stress."

"I'm pregnant and running late!"

"You being pregnant has nothing to do with us being late."

"Yes it does."

"How?"

"I don't know yet." Narvel laughed and Reba fumed. "But when I find a reason you'll be sorry!"

He laughed again and nodded. "Ok darlin" He pulled into their parking spot and turned off the car. "Look we're here."

"Shoulda been here ten minutes ago." Reba mumbled as she got out of the car and headed for the building.

Narvel ran to catch up with her and took her hand. "Thanks for waitin." Reba shrugged and slowed her pace to walk with him.

They reached the entrance to the studio and Narvel pulled Reba to the side. "What are you doin?" she asked him confused.

Narvel took her hands in his. "I don't want to go in there with either one of us angry, cause we'll just ignore each other and i don't like that, and I know you don't either."

"I'm not mad at you, i'm just annoyed."

"With me."

Reba sighed. "Well not exactly, just..i'm really annoyed right now and you unfortunately happen to be married to a ticking time bomb."

"I would not say unfortunately, you happen to be a very cute ticking time bomb."

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "So you like it when i yell at you?"

"No, i don't like it when you're any kind of angry or tense. But I can't deny that you look very cute doing pretty much anything."

Reba blushed and she nudged Narvel with her elbow. "We should get inside, it's getting cold and i don't want to be too late." She headed for the door and Narvel gently grabbed her wrist before she passed him.

"Are we good?"

Reba looked up into his eyes. How more amazing could this man get? They had a teeny weeny little argument in the car and he made sure that they were ok. She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, we're ok." She stretched on her toes and kissed him softly before intertwining their fingers and heading for the entrance.

Narvel pulled his hand away to open the door for her and placed his other hand on the small of her back, leading her inside. "I have to go talk to Jerry, you good?"

Reba nodded and Narvel kissed her cheek before wandering off to find one of the executive producers. "Reba!"

Reba looked up to see Lily rushing towards her. "Hi."

"Hey, how was Oklahoma?" Lily asked.

"It was nice, it felt good to be back home."

"I bet." Lily smiled as they turned and walked down the hall leading to the dressing rooms.

Before she knew it Lily had grabbed Reba's arm and pulled her into her dressing room. "Oh!"

Lily shut the door and looked around the room then back at Reba. "So Narvel knows now?...or knows that you know that he knows."

Reba looked at Lily confused. "I'm not really sure what you're sayin, but yes. Narvel knows. We went up to Oklahoma and Texas to tell our parents.

"How'd that go?"

"Pretty good, for the most part. I'm just glad we got the chance to tell them before anyone else did."

"Yeah, you have been very popular with the media lately. A new tv show and baby, lots of excitement for the public." Lily teased. Reba frowned and Lily patter her shoulder. "Relax, they're just rumors."

"Yeah, but it's a true rumor. Me and Narvel can't even go anywhere without being bombarded with people and questions!"

"Why don't you guys announce it?"

Reba sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "We're not ready to tell everyone yet, just our close friends and family. For pete's sake I only found out myself about a month ago!"

Lily frowned and rubbed Reba's arm. "I'm sorry baby, but you can't just keep ignoring people on the subject."

Reba groaned and flopped down on the couch. "I don't know what to do, I need to talk to Narvel about all this and see what he wants to do."

Lily snorted. "Your uterus, your rules."

Reba put her hands on her stomach and sighed. "I already played that card. Oh!" Reba quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"What are you doin?"

"I need to find Brett!" With that she left the dressing room, leaving Lily confused.

...

"Brett!" Reba yelled out as she spotted him.

"Hey there red, I was just gonna go look for you and get started on your hair."

"Awesome, I have somethin to tell you."

"Let's walk and talk hun, we're running a little behind schedule." Reba nodded and they fast walked to hair and make up. He gently pushed her down in the make up chair and pulled out make up and hair products from drawers and laid them out on the counter. He grabbed a brush and began brushing out her hair. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"Well I have some news."

"So you've said." He focused on parting her hair.

Reba smiled at Brett through the mirror, he was focusing more on her hair then the conversation. "I'm pregnant."

Brett stopped messing with her hair and looked at her through the mirror. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated with a big smile.

Brett spun her chair around to face him."You're pregnant?" Reba nodded with a big smile. "Oh my gosh!" He pulled Reba into a big hug. He pulled away and held her by her shoulders. "You're having a baby!"

"I know!" She laughed when he pulled her into another hug. He let go and wiped at his eyes. "Are you cryin?"

"I'm just so happy for you!" He took Reba's hands in his. "Honey this is wonderful, how far are you?"

"About eleven weeks."

Brett grinned and clapped his hands together in excitement. "I am going to find you the hottest maternity clothes there are!" Reba laughed as he rambled on. "And there is no doubt we are gonna go clothes shopping for your baby."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me yourself, it's all over the internet and what not."

Brett waved his hand. "When have I ever followed all the gossip."

Reba scoffed. "Oh please! You're my main source!" They both giggled and Brett went back to doing her hair.

Narvel came into the room and smiled at Reba. "Hey."

"Hi daddy." Brett cooed as he walked across the room to get some hairspray.

Narvel looked after Brett confused and concerned before leaning over to his wife and whispering. "Reba why did he just call me daddy?"

She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "I told him about the baby."

"Oh." Narvel nodded understandingly.

Brett came up behind Reba and began clipping her hair up in certain places so he could curl it. "Don't worry big boy, i ain't coming on to you." Reba laughed and Narvel looked at his shoes embarrassed. "Shoot, I'm out of hairspray. Reba i'll be right back." and with that Brett left the room.

"So, what's up?" She turned to Narvel smiling.

"Reba, honey we need to figure out what were gonna do about all this."

"All what?"

Narvel nodded his head towards Reba's stomach. "The baby."

Reba placed a hand on her stomach. "What about the baby?"

"We need to figure out what we're gonna say when someone asks us if you're pregnant. Three people asked me just on the way over here."

"What'd you say?"

"I said 'Sorry i'm in a hurry.' and just rushed off." Reba sighed and Narvel ran a hand through his hair. "We gotta figure this out hun."

"I know, I know. I just don't want anymore people to know yet."

"Why not? They'll find out eventually."

Reba rolled her eyes. "That's why I said not yet. I'm not ready to tell people yet." she stressed the word yet.

"Well what do we tell people when they ask?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Why would it be so bad if we told people now?"

"Narvel I already told you, i'm not ready for that."

"When will you be ready?"

"After my first trimester."

"Why then?"

"Because I don't want sympathy from people Narvel!"

He stared at his wife confused. "Honey what are you talking about?"

"There's a chance I could lose the baby."

Narvel sighed. "Reba, the doctor said you're healthy and-"

She cut him off. "No, listen to me Narvel. I know what the doctor said. But even with healthy women there's a chance of a miscarriage. And those chances increase when your older. I'm praying every second to God that it won't happen, but if under some unfortunate circumstance it does happen, i don't want people to look at me and say 'Poor Reba.' After the first trimester's over the chances are slim. Then we can tell people."

"Honey why didn't you tell me this?"

She sighed and looked down at her lap. "Because, i know how stressed you are, and you don't need anythin else to worry about right now."

"Come here." He pulled Reba up and leaned back against the counter, pulling her onto his lap. "I've told you before, and i'm going to keep telling you until you get it. You and this baby are my main concern. Sure it gets a little hectic being 'Reba McEntire's' manager, but i'd drop everything just to help you. Reba you need to tell me these kind of things. I'm just as scared as you are that we might lose our baby. But we can be scared together, and help each other through it."

"I'm a bad wife."

Narvel shook his head. "No you're not." he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Reba looked up at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and gripped his shirt collar, pulling him closer to her. Narvel ran his hands up and down her back. As the kiss deepened Narvel moved one hand behind her neck, pulling her closer, and the other behind her knee. She moved her hands to his chest, gripping at his shirt. "Are you two trying to get pregnant again? Yeesh!" Brett teased after walking in on them.

Reba and Narvel pulled apart abruptly and both blushed. "I was just leaving." Narvel helped Reba stand up straight and quickly kissed her cheek before heading for the door.

"I bet you were." Brett smirked as Narvel quickly left the room.

He smirked at Reba and she rolled her eyes. "Oh hush up!" She flopped back down in the make up chair and crossed her arms. Brett began doing her hair again. "I'm sorry..about that."

"You're only sorry you got caught." He continued to tease. She stuck her tongue out at him through the mirror. He laughed and he curled her hair while they talked about clothes and what not.

...

Reba sighed as she walked into the house and tossed her keys on the counter. She walked into the main room and flopped down on the couch, throwing her arms over head and closing her eyes. It'd been a busy week, with lots of questions. People continually asked if the rumors were true, and she and Narvel were both being hounded by the paparazzi. They didn't get a break! Plus Shelby's big race was tomorrow, thank the Lord they didn't have to travel any where. But with all the craziness Reba and Narvel barely got a second alone. Which is what she desperately wanted.

Speaking of Narvel. Reba sat up, looking around, wondering where her husband could be. When she left this morning he said he had some paper work to do today. She got up off the couch and climbed the stairs, quietly opening the door to their office and stepping in. She smiled when she saw him hunched over the desk studying papers. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him jump. "Hi."

"Hey, when'd you get home?"

"Just now." She leaned her body closer to his and put her chin on his shoulder and looked down at the papers on the desk. "What chya up to?"

"I'm going through our schedule and sorting out the performance dates you have."

"That sounds boring." She pulled away from him and hopped up on the desk in front of him. "You should do me instead."

Narvel looked up at his wife surprised and chuckled. "What?"

"You should put down those papers and have sex with me."

"Well aren't you forward."

She raised her eyebrow. "I thought you loved my forwardness."

"I do."

"Then have sex with me."

Narvel chuckled and stood up, placing his hands on either side of her, leaning into her. "Right here?"

Their lips were centimeters away from each other, she could feel his warm breathe as he talked. "Darlin' as long as it happens I don't care where."

Narvel smirked and slowly leaned into her until their lips met. He kissed her softly and Reba brought her hands up to hold his face. He put his hands on her hips and she pulled away the tiniest bit. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and tilted her head, pulling his face back to hers for a deeper kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed her back. The kiss had just started to heat up when Narvel slightly pulled away. "The kids are gonna be over here for dinner tonight."

"It's only five we have time." She breathed out while kissing along his jaw line and down to his neck.

Narvel half closed his eyes and sighed in content. "You sure?"

"Mhmm." She kissed her way back up his jaw. Narvel placed his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her face up, crashing his lips onto hers. He pulled away and Reba laughed as he quickly pushed everything off the desk onto the floor. He pulled her into another kiss and leaned into her until her back hit the desk and she was laying down. He quickly climbed on top of her, not breaking the kiss. Reba moved her hands in between them and started unbuttoning his shirt. She had just gotten the first three buttons undone when the doorbell rang.

Reba groaned when Narvel pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her back to him. "Stay."

"Honey someone's at the door."

"They'll go away."

"I guarantee you it's one of the kids." Reba pouted and Narvel shook his head. "Sorry babe." He got up and re buttoned his shirt before helping her up. "Tonight. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled as he gave her a peck on the lips. She glanced down at the floor and patted his shoulder. "You're gonna have to pick all that up." She laughed referring to all the paper and desk items on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off and Reba laughed and followed him out the door and down stairs.

...

Narvel laughed seeing his wife passed out on the couch. He had walked Brandon and Kelly to their car and came back to find Reba fast asleep. He gently picked her up and headed for the stairs. He was surprised she didn't wake up, she must've been super tired, she was usually a light sleeper. He carried her up the stairs and gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Red, I love you."

...

Reba woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked at the clock. Shelby's race was today, they had to leave the house at 10:00 it was only 8:30. She sat up and stretched, grinning when Narvel came out of the bathroom. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning." He gave her a kiss before sitting down on the bed.

"You were passed out last night, I had to carry you to bed."

Reba laughed. "I was pretty tired last night. Shelby's race is today."

"I know, are you excited?"

"Mhmm." She looked Narvel over and grinned. He looked very...hot, with his bed head hair and his white v-neck t-shirt.

"Are you checkin me out?" Reba blushed and nodded. Narvel chuckled. "What is goin on in that redhead of yours?"

"Well, i'm thinking that we don't have to start gettin ready for another hour."

Narvel raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned. "And what did you have in mind?"

Reba bit her lip and shrugged. "I can show you better then I can tell you." She laughed as Narvel quickly rolled her onto her back and kissed her.

...

"Mom? Dad? Hellooo." Shelby called out while he entered his parents house. He stopped by to see if they wanted to go out to breakfast with him, Brandon, and Kelly before they had to be at the race tracks. He walked into the kitchen and around the dining room. He rolled his eyes when he didn't find them. Knowing his parents, his dad was probably down by the pond reading his paper and his mom was probably still asleep. He went back to the main room and walked up the stairs. He walked down the hall and to his parents bedroom. Without knocking he opened the door and walked in. "MoOh my god!"

"Oh!" Narvel quickly rolled off of Reba and she pulled the covers up over her chest. "Shelby! What are you doin here?!"

Shelby had put his hands over his eyes and turned around. "I-and-came over...i'm leaving!" He stuttered out, he headed for what he thought was the door but ended up walking head first into the wall. He moved his hands from his eyes but kept his eyes clenched shut and felt the wall until he reached the door and ran out.

Narvel stared at the door in shock and Reba flopped back against the pillow groaning, throwing her arms across her face. "Crapppppp."


	9. Chapter 9

"Crapp, crap, crap, crap, crap, crapppp!" Reba squeaked out while throwing the covers off of herself and frantically getting dressed.

"Baby calm down." Narvel tried to soothe her. He got up himself and put on his boxers and t-shirt.

"Calm down? Calm down!" She exclaimed. "Narvel our son just walked in on us having sex! How can I calm down?!"

He circled the bed and put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing her arms up and down. "Honey it is not the end of the world." He rolled his eyes when Reba scoffed. "It's not like this is the first time its happened."

"He was four Narvel!" She held up two fingers and put them in his face. "Four! He doesn't remember it and I don't think we can say we were playing twister this time!"

"Everything will be fine, we'll talk to him at the race and it'll be as if it didn't happen." He tried to soothe her.

"Oh yeah right!" She pushed his arms off of her and sat down on the bed, putting her hands in her face. "We probably just scarred him for life!"

"Don't be so dramatic, this isn't the first time, remember when it happened with Brandon."

Reba looked up from her hands and glared at him. "Which time?"

"Exactly!" He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hun let's face it, we don't remember to lock doors and we got nosy kids. Things are bound to happen."

Reba groaned and pushed Narvel's arm off of her, flopping back on the bed. "This is so awkward!"

"It could be worse."

She glared at him. "How could it possibly be worse?"

"He could've saw something."

"He did see 'something' you mo-ron!" She slapped his arm while standing up and began pacing.

Narvel shrugged. "Not really."

Reba crossed her arms and looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you were...ya know.." He trailed off and Reba raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Under me. The sheet was over us, really all he saw was my back."

Reba rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what he saw, he still saw!"

Narvel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're not gonna let this go are you?" Reba scoffed and stomped across their room and into the bathroom, slamming the door. Narvel sighed and fell back on the bed, starring up at the ceiling.

What a wonderful way to start the day.

...

"Hey! What took you so long?" Brandon asked his brother as he sat down at the tabel across from him and his fiancee.

"Traffic." Shelby muttered while picking up a menu.

"They didn't wanna come?" Brandon asked refering to his dad and step-mom. Shelby briefly shook his head and went back to looking at the menu. Brandon shared a look with Kelly before looking back at his younger brother. "Are you ok?"

Shelby dropped his head on the table. "I walked in on mom and dad."

Brandon stared at him confused before raising his eyebrows. "You mean..."

"Yeah.." He grimaced and looked at Brandon.

"Oh you poor soul."

Kelly looked between the two brothers confused. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Shelby walked in on my dad and Reba having sex."

"Gahh! Don't say it out loud!" Shelby shivered and tried to clear his head.

Kelly laughed as Brandon shook his head. "I don't feel sorry for you. I walked in on them three times!"

"Three!" Kelly and Shelby both exclaimed.

Brandon scrunched up his nose and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"How does that even happen? I'm too scared to even go upstairs at that house anymore!" Shelby exclaimed. "Did you not learn to knock after the first time!"

"I did! I knocked on every door before i entered it! Even my own bedroom door! But they like a change of scenery and I have really bad timing." Brandon grimaced.

"You mean.." Brandon nodded and Shelby gagged. "Ew."

"You two are the most confusing people ever! What are you talking about?" Kelly asked frustrated.

"Umm..." Brandon tried to word it correctly. "They like to be...active outside of the bedroom."

"Oh?...oh!" She exclaimed, getting what he was saying. "...where?"

"Well, avoid going in the hot tub and if you can, avoid sitting on the downstairs living room couch." Shelby looked at Brandon horrified.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You were what? Around 16? That was years ago." Kelly waved him off and looked at her menu.

Brandon looked at her offended. "The hot tub was four months ago!"

Kelly laughed and Shelby gagged. "You two are such babies! So they have sex-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Brandon and Shelby both cut Kelly off.

Kelly continued to laugh. "What? You just believe your parents don't do it? How else would she have gotten pregnant?"

Shelby and Brandon looked at each other before Shelby turned back to Kelly with a serious look on his face. "We like to believe the stork came to visit."

...

"Reba are you pregnant?"

"Reba how far are you?"

"Is it true Narvel isn't the father?"

Reba clenched her fists and jaw as she and Narvel tried to push their way through the crowd of paparazzi. They were literally surrounded and Narvel was clutching her to his side for dear life. She watched as her husband tried to push the people away. "Out of the way, move!"

Reba sighed, relieved that one of the security guards had come to help. "Thank you." She thanked the security guard, he just smiled and winked at her. He and the other security guard stood on either side of Narvel and Reba and guided them to the entrance of the arena. Once they were safe inside Reba thanked the security guard again.

"It was my pleasure Miss McEntire." Reba smiled politely at the security guard as he walked away.

She turned to Narvel and rolled her eyes when she saw the irritated look on his face. "What?"

"He shouldn't flirt with a married woman, especially when i'm standi g right here."

Reba chuckled. "Honey he wasn't flirting with me, he was just bein nice."

"A little to nice." Narvel grumbled while crossing his arms.

Reba giggled again. "Even if he was flirting it wouldn't matter because I love you, not him." She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Narvel lightened up and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling down at her. "Let's go find Shelby." Reba nodded and they went off to find their son.

They soon found their son in the lobby with a bunch of other racers. "I have to go to the bathroom, i'll be right back."

Reba nodded as Narvel went off to the bathrooms. She made her way through the slightly crowded area and sat down next to Shelby at a table. "Heyyy Shelby."

"Hi, mom."

"Look, about this mornin.."

"Mom it's fine." He cut her off. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Reba nodded. "Alright." They remained silent for a minute before Reba started talking again. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or awkward-"

Shelby cut her off again. "Mom, i'm fine. I just really don't wanna talk about it." He stressed the word really.

Reba put her hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. I'm done. We won't talk about it."

"Thank you."

"...Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mom!"

"Ok, sorry!" She smiled at Shelby. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, i'm a little nervous though. There's a lot of good racers here today."

Reba patted his hand. "Yeah, there are. And i'm lookin at one of em right now. You'll do great sweetie."

Shelby smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Of course. Hey i'm gonna go over to the bar and grab some water. You want anythin?"

"Water please."

"Okie dokie, be right back." She patted Shelby's shoulder and got up, heading for the bar.

...

"Oh my god!"

Tom looked at his friend annoyed. "What?"

"That's Reba McEntire!"

"Who?"

Joey looked at Tom like he was crazy. "You don't know who Reba McEntire is? She's one of the biggest stars in country music!"

"Ahh, that explains it." Tom took a swig of his beer. "I don't listen to that junk." Joey rolled his eyes. "Which one is she?"

"The redhead." Joey pointed at Reba across the room, talking to the bar tender.

"She's cute." Tom looked her over and Joey nodded.

"Hey were are you going?" Joey asked as Tom got up and headed for the bar.

"To talk to her."

"You can't just walk up to her and talk to her! She's the queen of country music!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Watch me." He left his friend behind and sat down at the bar next to Reba. "Hi, i'm Tom." he smirked at Reba.

Reba gave him a polite smile. "Hi Tom." She didn't like the way he was leering at her, plus he looked about Shelby's age. How awkward was that! She starred straight ahead and waited for the bartender.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all by yourself?" He leaned his arm on the bar, leaning closer to Reba.

Reba smiled politely and looked over her shoulder at the table she left Shelby at. She was glad to see Narvel sitting next to him. Gosh now would be a good time for him to come over here. "I'm just grabbin some drinks for my family."

"Well how about I buy you a drink?"

"That's very sweet of you, but I don't think my husband would like that very much." She emphasized on the word husband.

"Ah, married." Reba nodded. "Looks like the good ones are always taken. Reba nodded politely. "Now i'm guessing your not here to race are ya?"

She shook her head. "Nope. My son."

"Looks like I have some decent competition. I'm racing to." He replied cockily.

"Sorry for the wait." The bartender handed Reba her waters and she thanked him. "What would you like?" He asked turning to Tom.

"I'll have a beer." He tossed a five on the bar.

Reba raised her eyebrow. "Should you really be drinkin if you're gonna be driving?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "It's for a friend."

Reba nodded skeptically and left the bar, heading back to the table. She handed Shelby a water and sat down next to Narvel. "Hey." She pecked Narvel on the lips.

"Hey, who were you talkin to?" Narvel asked while wrapping his arm around Reba's shoulder.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Some Tom fellow."

Shelby nearly spit out his water. "Tom Thompson?"

Reba shrugged. "I don't know, I guess he's racing today."

"Mom that's Tom Thompson, he's one of the greatest drivers there is!"

"Yeah well he seem's a little to big for his britches if ya ask me."

Shelby rolled his eyes and then looked down at his watch. "Oh, i should probably get down to the pit." Shelby stood up and Reba and Narvel followed him to get ready for the race.

...

"You'll do great baby, I know you will." Reba hugged Shelby and kissed him on the cheek.

She stepped away so Narvel could hug him. Narvel hugged him and patted him on the back. "Leave them biting your dust."

Shelby laughed and nodded. "Thanks dad." He shook his hands to relieve tension and gave his parents a big grin. "This is it."

"Hey." All three of them turned when someone approached them. Reba suppressed an eye roll. For some reason she just did not like this man. "I just wanted to come by and say good luck." He shook hands with Shelby.

Shelby shook hands with him. "Thanks, good luck to you too."

Tom chuckled. "I won't need it." Reba raised her eyebrows and forced a smile so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret. She believed she had just met the world's cockiest man. "Oh, and don't worry about the competition, you're a newbie, some of these people have been doing this for years. Don't get frustrated if you feel under valued. It's natural."

Shelby clenched his jaw and forced a smile. "Sure thing."

Tom smirked. "I'll see you around." And with that he walked away.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said he was cocky."

Reba patted Shelby's shoulder. "You'll be great. Go kick some butt...especially his." She smiled at Shelby as he got in the car and drove to the starting point.

Narvel grinned as he watched Reba wave to Shelby. He stepped up behind her and leaned towards her ear. "Worried?"

"Just a little."

Narvel chuckled. "He'll be fine." He kissed the side of her head and she smiled.

"I know, I'm just a worrier. It's a mama thing."

"He'll do great." He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Oh I know."

Narvel laughed and pulled Reba to their seats. "Kelly and Brandon said they were grabbing something to drink."

"So they're probably makin out somewhere and won't be back for another ten minutes?"

Narvel laughed and nodded. "Probably. Reminds me of a couple I know."

Reba giggled as Narvel kissed along her jaw. "Narvel stop it. We're in public."

"That hasn't stopped us before." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Reba playfuly slapped his shoulder. "Cut it out!"

Narvel laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tight and kissing the side of her head. "Ok i'm done."

"Thank you." She was about to speak again when her eyes were covered from behind by two hands. "Narvel what are you doin?"

"I'm not doin anythin babe." Narvel tried not to laugh.

"Wha..." She stopped talking when she heard a familiar laugh. She tore the hands from her eyes and turned in her seat. "Melissa!"

"It's me!"

Reba smiled and jumped out of her seat, pulling Melissa into a hug. "What are you doin here!"

"Well, some last minute changes happened and I was free and now i'm here!"

Reba smiled. "Oh, sit down, sit down!" She patted the seat next to her and sat down. Melissa sat down next to her.

"Hey Melissa."

"Hi Narvel." Melissa smiled.

"How are ya?" Reba asked.

"I'm good, Riley's good. Everythings good. What about you, i have seen nothing but the queen of country in the papers."

Reba stuck out her tongue and Melissa laughed. "Well, we thought we should let you know before we officialy announce it, i am pregnant."

Reba covered her ears when Melissa squealed. "Oh my gosh! Reba!" She pulled Reba into a bear hug. "You have a little Reba in you!"

Reba laughed and nodded. "I do!"

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you Melissa. And would you mind not tellin anyone? We're trying to keep it to family and close friends."

"Of course buddy! Oh this is so exciting! Good job Narvel!" Reba and Narvel both laughed.

"Thanks Mel." Narvel hugged her.

"Hey, look I think they're starting!" Mel pointed to the race track.

"Oh! They are!" Reba took the ear muffs from Narvel and handed a pair to Melissa and put her own pair on. It got really loud being practicaly right next to the track.

Reba grabbed Narvels hand and intertwined their fingers as the announcer started talking. "Start your engines!" Her heart pounded as she heard the engines revving. "On your mark, get set," Reba clenched Narvel's hand even tighter. "Go!"

Reba watched as the cars tore off and sped around the track. She smiled as Shelby passed a couple cars. "Go Shelby!" Reba screamed.

Narvel smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "C'mon, c'mon!" Reba silently cheered her son on. "OH!" Reba and Narvel both jumped up as Shelby pulled ahead of all the other cars.

"Come on Shelby!" Narvel cupped his hands around his mouth. Reba gripped onto his arm.

Her grip tightened as another car sped up to Shelby's and they became neck and neck. "Come on baby, you can do it!"

"Ladies and gentleman the winner for round one is Mister Shelby Blackstock!"

"Oh!" Reba squealed and turned to Narvel, practically jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Narvel hugged her back and picked her up, spinning her around. "Ahh!" Reba cheered.

Narvel put her down and hugged her tight. Their son just got first place for the first time. He couldn't even handle the amount of pride he had for Shelby at the moment. "There he is." Narvel let go of Reba when Shelby came into their sitting area.

Reba pulled Narvel behind her and rushed towards Shelby. "I get the first hug." He laughed when she brought Shelby into a big hug. "I am so, so, sooo proud of you!"

Shelby smiled and hugged his mom back. "Thank you mom." You could hear the excitement in his voice.

She pulled away and pinched his cheeks. "My little baby's all grown up."

"You're not gonna cry are you?"

"No." Reba wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "Ok yes, but give me a break! I've got extra hormones!"

Shelby laughed. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Reba smoothed out a piece of his hair.

"I'm so proud of you buddy!" Narvel pulled Shelby into a hug and patted his back.

Shelby smiled. "Thanks dad." Narvel laughed as Reba pulled him into another hug and pressed the side of Shelby's head to her chest, rocking him back and forth.

"Reba, honey you're gonna suffocate him."

"Shut up. He's my son i'll do what I want." Narvel laughed as Shelby tried to get away from his mothers death grip.

"You cheated!"

Reba let go of Shelby and they all turned to see Tom stomping up to them looking out raged. "Excuse me?"

"Your son cheated!"

Shelby rolled his eyes. "I did not."

"You did too! How else would you have one?!"

"He's a good driver, he won fare and square." Reba defended her son.

Tom waved her off. "Shut it lady."

Reba clenched her jaw and fists, trying to stay cool. Narvel on the other hand, wouldn't have it. He stepped forward and pulled Reba behind him. "Don't talk to her like that."

Tom rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do about it grandpa?"

Narvel was about to step forward but Reba tugged on his jacket. "Narvel just let it go. Don't stoop to his level." He sighed but listened to Reba.

Tom snorted. "Short leash she's got you on."

Narvel clenched his fists and Reba rubbed his back. Shelby crossed his arms and stood in front of Tom. "If you have a problem with me, take it up with me. Don't insult my family."

"Look, the dumbest one sticking up for the whole hillbilly clan! What a hallmark moment."

Shelby stared at him confused. "That doesn't even make sense."

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Then how else would you explain you winning!"

"I drove better then you."

Tom shoved Shelby to the ground. Shelby scrambled to his feet and tried to swing his fist at the guy but Narvel pulled him back. "Shelby stop!" Narvel held his arms back as Shelby tried to break away from his fathers grip.

Shelby calmed down and Narvel let him go. "I didn't cheat!"

"Please," Tom scoffed. "You probably had your slutty mom bribe someone."

Reba's jaw dropped and Narvel lunged forward. Soon both men were throwing punches at each other left and right. Reba ran forward and pushed herself between them. "Narvel stop it! Stop it!" She pushed on both of there chests and managed to push them away from each other. She ran her hands up and down Narvel's chest trying to calm him down. "Narvel relax."

He clenched his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. He walked away from them and began pacing. Reba sighed and turned towards Tom. "You need to leave."

"This isn't over Blackstock." He pointed his finger at Shelby before stalking off.

Reba sighed and patted Shelby's shoulder. "Honey why don't you go and get ready for the next round. I'm gonna try and calm your father down."

Shelby nodded and walked away while Reba walked over to Narvel. "Hey." She said softly.

"That guy's an idiot!"

"Honey just calm down."

"Calm down! Reba he pushed our son and called you a slut!"

"I know. But what does his opinion matter. He's a sore loser."

Narvel sighed and pulled Reba into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anythin to be sorry for." Reba pulled away and held onto his hands. "Why don't we talk about this later, right now we'll watch our son race. Ok?" Narvel nodded and Reba stood on her toes and kissed him.

They made their way back to their seats and sat down. Reba laid her head on Narvel's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "The baby's not giving you any trouble?"

Reba shook her head. "Nope. I think..well I HOPE, that the morning sickness is over."

"Me too, you're mean when you're sick." Reba nudged him and he laughed. "Love you."

Reba smiled. "Love you too."

...

"Tom where were you?" One of his pit crew members asked. Tom ignored him and pulled out a flask. "That's water right?" The assistant asked a little neevously.

"Sure." He finished off the flask and tucked it back in his bag before getting into the car and driving to the starting point.

...

"Here." Narvel handed Reba back her ear muffs. "I think they're gonna start soon."

"Thanks." She put the ear muffs on and looked at Narvel who was mouthing something to her. Well he wasn't mouthing, she just couldn't hear him with the ear muffs on. "What?" Narvel chuckled and talked again. She still didn't hear him. "What?!

Narvel chuckled and pulled at one of the ear muffs and whispered into her ear. "I said you look adorable." He put the ear muff back in place and Reba blushed.

"Thanks!" She practically yelled. She could barely hear her self in these things. Narvel laughed and put his hand on her knee.

"On your marks! Get set, Go!" Reba, again, clenched Narvel's hand as the cars took off. She smiled as Shelby once again sped past a couple of cars, and shortly took the lead. She bit her nail when he, again became neck and neck with the same racer (she assumed it was Tom) as last time.

Reba scrunched her forehead and squinted her eyes, trying to see the cars better. It looked like one of the cars were swerving, they were going so fast she couldn't tell. As Shelby and his opponet rounded the corner her heart beat faster as one of the cars began to skid. She relaxed when the car straightned out and drove straight. They rounded the track a couple more times with Shelby in the lead. On their final lap they neared the corner, instead of turning, Tom's car went straight forward, crashing right into Shelby's.

Reba's breathing stopped as she watched her son's car flip over and over...


End file.
